


The Seduction of Leonard Snart

by saruma_aki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabbles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Comedy, Small Plot, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Grew A Plot, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 27,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: Barry decided that using pick-up lines on one Leonard "What Is A Relationship" "What Is Flirting" Snart was a good way to pass the time.





	1. #26

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of really short chapters, each one of Barry using a new ridiculous pick-up line I found. There should be twenty-seven chapters since I have twenty-seven pick up lines written down.
> 
> This is just a ridiculous collection of works that I'll write when I feel like it.
> 
> Read if you want to discover my shit attempts at humor XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You had me at cello.”

He didn’t know when it started.

He didn’t know _how_ it started.

But between one day and the next, a certain speedster decided that using pick-up lines on Leonard was his new favorite past time.

And Leonard was adamantly not amused. Seriously, he wasn’t. Nope, not at all.

 

 

 

“What am I doing here?” he sighed, setting down the file he was flipping through to turn his eyes on Team Flash, eyebrow raised in challenge and mild annoyance. He and Barry had a deal, but the kid kept stretching the limits—though, in all fairness, Leonard kept letting him.

“You’re here to help us, remember? You agreed.”

“I agreed to not kill people and to cause minimal property damage. I did not agree to this.”

“You still came, though,” Cisco pointed out, slurping his drink with a small smirk.

“Because my sister came,” Leonard clarified, his glare shifting to her for a brief moment, but years of living together had made her immune to his annoyed glare and she merely smiled innocently, hip cocked and hands in the pockets of her leather coat.

Barry sighed, lifting himself from his chair to look at them all with a slightly frown. “Come on, Cisco. Take this seriously.”

“Right, sorry.” The long haired man immediately straightened, setting aside his drink to click at the keyboard, an image pulling itself up onto the screen. “We need you to steal this.”

He snorted, couldn’t help it, as he gazed upon the instrument covering the screen. “Are you serious?”

Cisco glared.

“You can just send Scarlet in to get it out of there in a flash.”

“We would, if we could,” Caitlin interrupted before Cisco could even begin to speak, already anticipating the rude comment that was about to spill from his lips and they needed Snart’s help. Pissing him off would do them no good. Snart simply stared at her, gaze unwavering and unblinking. It freaked her out a bit and she shifted in her heels, didn’t miss the way the corner of his lip twitched up in recognition of her discomfort. “They have extensive security measures, a whole army of guards, and it’s hidden in a secret room. We can’t find it no matter what we do.”

“And I can? You guys are the one with the tech. Explain to me how you think I’ll manage to do this.”

“Because you are the only thief we know who has ever managed to do this.”

Leonard stared at them all, long and hard, and it was clear on his face that he thought they were all the dumbest group of scientists he had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. There was a disbelieving pull to his expression and Barry could understand it. He wasn’t the one who suggested the idea to use Snart’s help, for once, and in this situation he had no clue how it would work.

“Fine, but don’t expect anything.”

“Take Barry with you.”

Snart stared at them again before sighing and nodding, looking mildly irritated and all kinds of exhausted. “Move it, speedster.” The man began to trudge out of the room, not even glancing over at his sister who was looking at the computer with interest.

“Sorry about this,” Barry muttered as he fell into step next to Snart who looked like he very much would appreciate being anywhere else.

“Not your fault, kid,” he responded and they both were quiet.

It was later amongst shards of ice and tattered walls that it started.

“All this for a fucking cello; get up, we need to go,” Leonard grumbled, grabbing the case in irritation, not even sparing a glance to the multiple holes in the wall or the unconscious body guards, yanking Barry up as well with a firm grip.

“You had me at cello.”

“Zip it, Scarlet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Most chapters will be roughly this length, give or take a few hundred words.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment or some kudos. <3


	2. #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need your help on my math homework. Quick—what’s your number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'll be apologizing every single time for my sorry attempts at being funny. I'm not a very funny person (to other people; I'm hilarious to myself).

“Snart, I need your help on my math homework. Quick—what’s your number?”

He heard the groan on the other side of the line, the rustling of bed sheets, and tried not to picture Snart lying in bed, all sleep warm and drowsy with bleary blue eyes and lax limbs.

“It’s three in the morning, Barry, and you’ve been out of school for a while. Did they finally get you drunk?”

The voice was raspy and soft, sounding almost like the man was whispering and Barry couldn’t help but smile a bit at the way the line went right over Leonard’s head.

“I wish. Are you going to help me out?”

“You already have my number. How else would you have called me?”

He grinned, rolled over in his own bed to lie on his side, phone balanced on his ear. “True; so, listen I was wondering—”

“Good night, Barry.”

Hearing his name said in that raspy, sleep muffled voice did not send shivers down his spine. It did not.

It did, however, distract him long enough that he didn’t realize Leonard had hung up until a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me some comments and kudos, if you'd like. <3


	3. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s not an iPod mini in my pocket. I’m just happy to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

“I was perfectly fine before I started helping you guys out,” Leonard muttered as he ducked from another blast.

“This guy’s as much of a threat to you as he is to us.”

“Glad to know you know the only reason I’m here, Ramon. Would you like a cookie?”

“Snart, move,” Barry called over, but Leonard was already moving, shoving himself into a small alley just in time to avoid the blast. Of course, it just had to be a meta-human with explosive powers and anger management issues—not to mention also on the verge of being clinically insane.

He was planning on making pasta today, dammit.

He _needed_ a day off.

The itch was developing under his skin, crawling with the uncomfortable sensation.

“Scarlet, you need to distract him.”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Leonard peeked around the corner and immediately hid as another blast went off near him. “Like you’re not doing a very good job,” he hissed, whirling around the corner and firing off a blast from the cold gun, taking the distraction to move himself to another hiding location. “Have you tried knocking him unconscious?”

“No,” Barry admitted over the comm. and Leonard rolled his eyes, leaping over the car he was hidden behind and firing a stream at the meta-human, rolling to the side as the man dodged and fired a blast back. “Well, try it.”

Scrambling to a car that hadn’t been touched yet, he broke the window, clambering in ripping the board off the bottom, fingers flicking through wires quickly.

“Where did you go?”

“Give me a second,” he griped, watching the sparks through his goggles, hearing the tell tale rumble of the engine after a beat. Grinning, he grabbed the steering wheel and slammed down the pedal, his other arm aiming the cold gun at the meta while he drove.

“Do it now.”

“Now you give me a moment.”

“I don’t have a moment—do it now.”

It was kind of a blur. Barry slammed into the guy hard enough to drive him into the concrete and knock his head against it, effectively knocking the meta out, but not fast enough to stop the man from shooting a blast at the car.

Launching himself across the road, he grabbed Leonard from the seat after wrenching the door open and yanked him out of the way just in time as the blast hit the car, showering the road in sparks of burning metal and gasoline.

Groaning from where they landed on the road, he slowly propped himself up onto his elbows, looking down at Leonard who was bleeding from his temple and his cheekbone—perfect cheekbones.

“That’s not an iPod mini in my pocket. I’m just happy to see you.” Barry grinned, looking down at the man and Leonard scoffed, shoving him off gently.

“A _mini_? Trying to tell me something there, Scarlet?”

“Not what I meant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! <3


	4. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come to my 127.0.0.1 and I’ll give you sudo access."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to do this?
> 
> I apologize for my shit humor.

It was midday when it was apparently decided that his help was vital.

He stared at the screens long and hard. “Are you sure there’s no way we can work around this?”

Cisco sighed, shaking his head. “No, not unless you want me to design another cold gun,” he muttered and both Caitlin and Barry got sour looks on their faces that matched the one on Barry’s face. “And I really don’t want to do that,” Cisco added, voice weak and expression sad.

“Okay,” Barry sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Alright—I’ll go ask him right now, but we can’t keep calling on him like this.”

Caitlin smirked a little bit. “You’re the one that insists he’s good.”

He flailed, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “He is!” he couldn’t help but shout indignantly, cheeks flushing red at his quick defense of the male. “But until he realizes that—or admits it, more like—we’re trying his patience.” And with that, before either Cisco or Caitlin could begin to tease him like he knew they would, he was speeding out of there, face burning hot.

Running towards where he knew Snart would be—totally not because he had bugged the man insistently on telling him where he was in case of an emergency; totally not—he tried to get rid of the redness he knew was flushing his cheeks, the running helping.

“Hey, Snart,” he called as he skidded to a stop in the center of the room in the new abandoned warehouse. Barry watched as piercing blue eyes popped up from behind a pile of boxes, staring at him searchingly for a moment before the man rose to his feet, cold gun powering down at his side. He raised an eyebrow and Barry grinned. “Come to my 127.0.0.1 and I’ll give you sudo access. What do you say?”

Snart sighed, looking equal parts annoyed, confused, and amused, shoving the cold gun into its holster, but he kept his hand on it lightly. “Is this you saying you guys need my help again?”

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Might be—although it could totally be something else, if you’re interested,” Barry teased, sending a wink the man’s way. He was pretty sure that Snart looked somewhat amused—like eight-seven percent sure.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think! <3


	5. #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mind if I run a sniffer to see if your ports are open?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your sweet comments and for helping each other out when someone doesn't understand a pick up line. I had to research some, too, because I didn't understand them.
> 
> Enjoy!

This one was totally Barry’s fault.

He hadn’t actually called in a favor from Snart, but he hadn’t told the male about the new meta-human running about. It was like poisonous gas, but the guy instead could suffocate a person, cover up every entrance available and leave them unable to see, breathe, speak—it was horrid.

And Leonard had gotten caught in it while Barry had been apprehending the guy.

Now the man was lying on the medical bed in the lab, slowly coming back to consciousness after nearly dying because Barry hadn’t thought to let the guy know.

Admittedly Snart typically was aware of this stuff, but the guy had only killed two people and they had been accidents, according to the security footage. The man didn’t know how to control his new abilities and Barry had been trying to get him to come peacefully, but the situation had spiraled out of control when the guy had freaked out, thinking they were going to kill him for the deaths of the two other people.

And there had been Snart, strolling along the street, looking completely inconspicuous—the man had a talent for hiding in plain sight—and talking in low words on the phone. And the guy’s powers had struck Leonard, who had been caught in the crossfire.

Barry had managed to knock the guy out while his attention was on panicking about Leonard slowly suffocating on the ground and he was now in the meta-human part of Iron Heights.

He had then scooped up Snart and run to STAR Labs, muttering a hasty explanation for Lisa who was the person Leonard had been talking to, apparently.

“How long do you plan on standing there?” A hoarse voice croaked and he jerked where he was standing, wide eyes looking at Snart where he lay propped up on his elbows. The cold gun was next to him, a necessary precaution on Barry’s insistence. He needed Leonard to feel like he was somewhat safe, even though he knew the guy wouldn’t fire the gun until he made sure it hadn’t been tampered with.

Walking over hurriedly, he looked over the male worriedly. “Mind if I run a sniffer to see if your ports are open?” he croaked and the sound of Leonard’s tired huff of laughter let him relax the last bit he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave me your thoughts down below! <3


	6. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sitting on the F5 key? ‘Cause your ass is refreshing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm really not that funny at all.

“So, according to Lisa, sneaking up on Snart is close to impossible,” Cisco regaled them in a loud whisper that made both Caitlin and Barry raise an eyebrow at him from where they were hunched over the console, looking at the data on the screen.

“Seriously,” Caitlin scoffed, straightening to cross her arms over her chest, hip cocking out while Barry remained hunched over the console, though his interest was piqued.

“Seriously,” Cisco confirmed, expression straight, gazing at them imploringly. “And the last time someone did, they got shot,” he added, rocking back on the balls of his feet with a grin, like he had just given them the most glorious piece of information they could have asked for.

Before Caitlin could say anything else, Barry straightened, walking around Caitlin to go to where his clothes were folded on the table. “That actually makes sense,” he commented, changing out of his sweats and into his jeans, tugging on the sweater he had worn. Turning to them, he grinned. “Think I can do it with the super speed?”

“Barry, that’s not really smart—”

“Do it!” Cisco cried, jumping on his toes with an excited expression on his face. “Do it and tell me what happens,” he pleaded, hands actually coming up to clasp together and he shook them pleadingly in Barry’s direction.

“Alright,” he shook out his limbs, unable to contain his joy. Cisco and Caitlin both probably thought it was because he was excited to sneak up on Snart and be the first in a while. In all honesty, it was because he would get to see Leonard again. It had been roughly a week and while the man, for some reason, still answered Barry’s phone calls at odd hours of the night and early morning—which Barry was thankful for because if he knew anything about himself, it was that he’d keep calling until Leonard picked up—Barry had an itch to see him.

He didn’t know why, but it was nice to have an excuse to scratch it.

Taking off before they could say anything, he ran all the way to warehouse he knew Leonard was most likely at skidding to a stop in the middle of the room to observe the view.

And what a view it was.

“Are you sitting on the F5 key? ‘Cause your ass is refreshing.”

“Are you trying to get shot?” Snart turned around from where he was bent over the table look at something.

He couldn’t help but grin. “Little birdie told me no one can sneak up on you.”

“Does your little birdie want to get shot?”

“I mean, I’m not sure he’d appreciate that,” Barry trailed off, the corners of his lips still twitched upwards.

“So, it was Ramon?”

“In all fairness, it was your sister first,” Barry defended with an easy grin.

“She’s a snitch,” Leonard muttered darkly, looking disgruntled, and Barry couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! <3


	7. #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want to come see my hard drive? I promise it isn’t three and a half inches and it isn’t floppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Want to come see my hard drive? I promise it isn’t three and a half inches and it isn’t floppy,” were the first words to escape his mouth when he heard Leonard’s drawled ‘hello’.

There was silence on the other line, then he heard Lisa’s voice, asking a million questions at once and Leonard sighing, probably somehow looking irritated and fond at the same time as he listened to his sister question him.

Cisco snorted from next to him and Barry hung his head in shame, cheeks burning bright. Caitlin was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, clearly judging him, and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

“Come again?”

Barry sighed, swallowing and speaking past his embarrassment. “Coffee,” he mumbled. “Do you want to come with us to get coffee? It’s a thank you—for helping us out. They have lemonade.”

“Why would you tell they have lemonade?” Snart sounded curious now and Barry wanted to bang his head on the table because why did he have to say that? Why did he insist on embarrassing himself more?

“You don’t drink coffee. Gives you headaches, makes you sick,” he offered helplessly, covering his eyes with his hand to avoid meeting Caitlin and Cisco’s judging stares.

“How do you know that?” It was Lisa’s voice now and Barry seriously was considering the ground opening up being a great idea. Or running off a cliff—that, too.

“He mentioned it once,” he mumbled.

Everything was silent.

“We’re heading to Jitters. You can come if you want,” he mumbled and then finally allowed his head to meet the table. “That did not just happen.”

“You okay there, scarlet?” Snart’s voice rang through and he flailed, grabbing at his phone desperately.

“Are you kidding me? I thought I hung up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! <3


	8. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You still use Internet Explorer? You must like it nice and slow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this one is.
> 
> Just, enjoy!

“You still use Internet Explorer?” Barry watched as Leonard slowly turned around, eyebrow raised, leaning back against the table the computer was on, loading the files he needed. “You must like it nice and slow.”

“It’s what’s available on the computer. I get you like things a little,” Snart cocked his head to the side, a small smirk toying on the corners of his lips, “ _faster_ , but you have to work with what you got.”

“And what’s that?” It felt like they were playing. Like it was some sort of game, and Barry wasn’t sure if he was winning.

Leonard let out a full-fledged smirk, turning back to the computer screen, the light illuminating his face. “I’m starting to think you’re not as quick as people say you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Barry couldn’t help but grumble, crossing his arms over his chest and barely resisting from stomping his foot in a mimicry of an upset child—but it was a close call.

Leonard tugged out the flash drive from the side of the computer, shoving it in the back of his pants, though Barry hardly doubted it was there. Leonard didn’t trust him with anything pertaining to favors that were asked of him—which was understandable.

“Aren’t you supposed to be smart?” He patted Barry’s chest and he pretended like the touch, even through the leather of his suit, didn’t feel warm like a brand pressing into his skin. Snart’s lips were so close to his ear it sent shivers down his spine. “Figure it out.”

He stood there dumbly while Snart swaggered out, calling back a ‘meet you back there, scarlet’, while Barry tried to get his mind working.

It was a few moments later that his brain and mouth connected and the first words out of his mouth were, “I’m not a damn mind reader!”

Snart’s laughter, an actual laugh—Lord have mercy on his soul—echoed through the building and set Barry’s insides on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me some comments down below! <3


	9. #27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick-up line used here was requested by HotaruMuraki!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely pick-up line!

“Do you ever wonder what enzyme you’d be?”

He heard a sigh, the rustle of bed sheets and a muttered ‘you have got to be kidding me’ before Snart’s voice filtered through clearly. “What?”

“If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.” His own voice was rough with sleep and his eyes drooped slightly, fingers tracing idle lines into his bed sheets.

“Is this what you think about before you go to sleep?” Leonard grumbled, and Barry heard the last notes of a yawn in his words, imagined the way Leonard probably covered his mouth if the rustle of bed sheets was anything to go by, the way his eyes would scrunch up, shielding the blue irises from the world, the way he’d curl in on himself just slightly.

He wished he could see it.

“Sometimes; other times I think of other things. Like, calling you,” Barry mumbled, a small part of his mind telling him he should be quiet and hang up, but he was tired and the voice made little sense, so he ignored it.

Why would he stop talking to Leonard?

“You interrupt my sleep so often you might as well sleep here. It’d at least give you a legitimate reason to wake me up at eleven at night.”

“You go to sleep so early,” Barry mused and he heard Leonard sigh. “I like that. A sleepover; sounds like fun.” He grinned, sleep drunk and happy like he had never been before. “We should plan for that.”

There was silence before Leonard’s voice drifted through, hazy and muffled, like he was back buried under his blankets. Barry was pretty sure Leonard was a burrower. He might hate the heat, but Barry wasn’t so sure the man enjoyed the cold while sleeping. He had seen him shiver while handling the cold gun without the parka on before, when his guard was down while he put it back together after disarming it, long fingers working deftly.

“Such pretty long fingers you have,” escaped his lips. He knew he’d probably regret that line in the morning, but for now, he didn’t care.

“Good night, Barry.”

“Good night, Len.”

There was a quiet, choked sound from the other side before the line went silent and Barry shoved the phone off his ear and went to sleep with a content smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave me some comments down below, if you want <3


	10. #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you’re an ISO file, because I’d like to mount you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is. I'm sorry. I was sleep deprived when I wrote it.

Leonard was fixing the gun as he waited to be dismissed, legs hanging over the side of the medical bed, the parts of the gun next to him, his fingers constantly brushing over them as he reassembled it methodically, lips moving, muttering words Barry couldn’t hear regardless of how close he was.

He was pretty sure that there was nothing other than small puffs of air coming out of his mouth and not actually formulated words.

“Snart, look at the damn screen,” Cisco yelled, making Snart’s gaze flick up, blue eyes piercing and Barry saw Mick take a step forward, glare fixed on Cisco, looking like he could very well murder the poor scientist.

“I did.”

Cisco crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he was about to challenge the statement, but Barry quickly shook his head, mouthing a ‘he did’ at his friend. He had seen Leonard’s gaze move up to take in the images on the screen, flicking over it in a scant few seconds before he was adding another piece to the gun where it was supposed to go—which he was now done assembling, apparently.

“For people who want me to go good, you certainly make me steal an awful lot of things. Ever consider asking?” Snart groused, slipping off the med bed, and Barry tried not to show his concern on the man’s well being. He had nearly gotten hit by a car trying to avoid Barry running full force at him—because Barry hadn’t been paying attention. Again.

“The police are in on this one, though. We really need your help—all of your help,” Caitlin said, looking pointedly over at Mick and Lisa who had been trying to edge their way out of the room, but had stalled by the door at Leonard’s glare which was what had reminded them all of the presence of the two.

Barry sighed, rubbing his temples. “Right, okay—guys, how about I take this one? You guys go fill in Lisa and make sure she’s okay,” Barry instructed, giving up on trying to make Cisco and Caitlin bury the damn hatchet. He understood their problems with Snart, but the man was trying—he hadn’t turned them down once, was even amicable in his own way.

“Lay a hand on my sister and thinks are going to get a bit chilly around here,” Leonard hissed, glaring at both Caitlin and Cisco—something that Barry found mildly amusing.

He reiterated—he was being amicable in his own way.

Mick and Leonard walked over to him, looking at the consoles, arms crossed over their chests, looking identical and yet horrendously different all the same.

Clicking on the screen, Barry let his gaze slide over his Snart and he grinned. “I hope you’re an ISO file, because I’d like to mount you.”

The sound of skin on skin resonated throughout the room and Barry blinked dazedly up at the ceiling, looking at Leonard, whose eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted in shock, and Mick’s furious, lumbering form.

“He’s not a damn dog!”

Leonard’s wide eyed gaze turned to Mick while Lisa cackled in the background.

Had his face not been throbbing after the punch, Barry might have found Leonard’s shock amusing.

No, wait—it was amusing no matter what state he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, anyway, in the comments below <3


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Amazingly enough, it was Leonard who found out how to get Barry drunk—which Barry never expected to happen again for a very long time, and the simple prospect of it made him irrationally excited.

They had been sitting in Jitters, Lisa, Mick, Cisco, Caitlin, Barry and Len, talking, Len simply pushing around the ice cubes in his lemonade without actually drinking it.

“Is something wrong with your drink,” Caitlin asked after Leonard finally set it down on the table, playing with the straw instead.

“The girl who made it spit in it. I have no desire to find out what she had to eat today,” Leonard responded. Barry frowned, looking over at the counter where the workers were. It baffled him how people could be so rude sometimes.

“Do you want me to get you another?” he couldn’t help but ask in concern and Leonard shook his head.

“Lisa has my water in her purse. I’m good.”

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “You make Lisa carry around water for you?”

“He usually carries it around himself, but when I’m here, he puts it in my purse.” Lisa shot him a look and Barry could practically feel Leonard’s discomfort at it. With his ability to see things practically in slow motion when he used the speed force, Barry could actually see the tension as it crept into his muscles; watch the shift as they bunched up. He saw the mild setting of his jaw, the way his eyes tightened at the corners just slightly, his expression turning to steel. “He’s kind of paranoid.”

“Apparently with good reason,” Barry commented, offhandedly, motioning to the man’s untouched lemonade, but he knew immediately Leonard was grateful. He could see the tension bleed out of him a bit. “I’m guessing you’re the kind of person to bring water to a bar?”

Leonard shrugged. “I don’t drink all that much.”

“No?”

He shook his head. “I’m not that big of a fan of the taste—or what it does if you have too much,” the last bit was said with a slight frown and it was a quick reminder to Barry that this strong man had been abused in the past. His father had been an alcoholic.

He winced internally.

“I miss drinking. I miss the buzz—I don’t even want to get drunk, I just want the buzz,” Barry whined, bemoaning once more the loss of his ability to drink and feel it. “Why haven’t you guys whipped up that concoction you guys made last time?”

“It’s highly potent, Barry. We’ve looked at it, but to get it as concentrated as we need to in a larger amount is a bit hard.”

“Let me take a look at it.” Everyone froze and looked at Leonard who shrugged his shoulders a bit at their astounded looks. “I might not be a scientist, but I work with some of this stuff. Maybe I’ll see something you guys didn’t.”

Surprisingly enough, it was Cisco who spoke first and his response shocked all of them.

“Okay.”

It was a few days later, while Barry was running on the treadmill, that Cisco suddenly let out a shout, startling Barry’s speed into faltering and he quickly got off the machine, looking at Cisco worriedly who was staring at the computer screen with wide eyes.

“He figured it out.”

Barry frowned and Caitlin stepped closer, looking at Cisco warily. “Who figured out what?”

“Snart,” Cisco whispered, letting them see the file he had sent, the adjusted readings to have the concentrated amount to get Barry drunk, but it a larger amount and easier to make. “Holy shit; Lisa said he wasn’t good in school—how did he figure this out?”

Barry shrugged, his eyes scanning the file on the screen. “How soon can you guys make this?”

“Going by his calculations, by tomorrow,” Caitlin told him and there was a sort of awe in her voice as she stared on at the screen.

Barry grinned, jumping up and quickly changing into his street clothes. “You guys get started on that, I’m going to go say thanks.”

And he was off.

It was the next day and he was walking to the bar to meet up with Cisco and Caitlin, his phone practically glued to his ear. “You are coming, right?”

“I’m already there, Barry.”

“Promise,” Barry asked, unable to stop the teasing grin from tugging up the corners of his lips even though he knew Leonard couldn’t see him.

“Do you need me to stand outside to prove it to you?”

He hummed as if considering it as he rounded the corner and saw the bar and Leonard stepping outside of it to lean against the wall, one hand shoved in the pocket of his parka, the other holding the phone to his ear with those ridiculously beautiful fingers.

Seriously, fingers shouldn’t be so damn attractive.

Hanging up, he jogged over, grinning as the man looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He couldn’t help but grin, shoving how phone into his pocket as he stopped in front of Leonard. “Confirmation enough for you,” the man drawled, cocking his head to the side in question.

“I don’t know—I mean, you could be a hologram for all I know.”

Snart rolled his eyes, knocking their shoulders together as he passed him. “You didn’t go through me, did you?”

Barry chuckled, following behind him with a smile.

He totally did not ogle Leonard’s long slim legs as he walked.

He didn’t.

Honestly.

It took about fifteen minutes for Snart’s modified alcohol to kick in and only five minutes more before he was drunk and leaning against the table, continuously taking small sips to keep his system from clearing it out too quickly.

“You know,” Barry leaned in closer to Leonard, placing a hand on the side of his mouth like he was telling a secret, “you are ridiculously attractive.” Leonard made a choked noise in the back of his throat, looking vaguely uncomfortable. “If you were a triangle,” in his inebriated state, he didn’t see the way Leonard was slightly tense, “you’d be acute one.” He winked and he was pretty sure that Leonard was blushing.

Yeah, his face was definitely red.

“Right, well, I’m going to the bathroom. Snow, you take him.”

Before he knew it, he was being steered to land against Caitlin and Leonard was disappearing around the bar and to where the restrooms were.

“What’d I do?”

“I think you embarrassed him.”

He nodded, bleary gaze looking up at her. “Oh.”

Was that even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one's going to be more sweet than funny, but after that we should return to comedy--or my poor attempts at comedy, more like.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below! <3


	12. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cute and fluffy and has feels and yeah.
> 
> More cute than humorous this time.

He hadn’t seen Leonard in a while and, in all honesty, it was worrying him. The man still picked up the phone, but he always sounded curt, tired.

“Oh God, I screwed things up,” Barry groaned, slumping in his seat and scrubbing his hands over his face, trying hard not to cry tears of frustration. Why did he have to be attracted to people he had no shot with? Or people he potentially had a shot with, but kept blowing it—because it had honestly felt like maybe, possibly, Leonard had felt something for him, too.

Fucking shit; damn it all to hell.

He groaned, letting his head drop onto his desk, quickly reaching out to steady the beaker that shook under the force of the impact.

“No—you know what? No. I’m going to fix this.” He stood, determined, grabbing his coat and marching out of his lab, hurrying quickly down the stairs and marching with all the determination he could muster towards the door, jaw clenched.

“Allen, where are you going?”

He froze, turning to see Captain Singh staring at him with all the confusion in the world and a good bit of annoyance, too.

That’s right.

He had a job.

How could he have forgotten that?

Turning around, he slowly went back to his lab, slumping in his seat once he reached it and then tried once again not to cry in frustration.

He didn’t bother to try and stop the beaker from wobbling.

It was later, once he could leave, that he made his way to Leonard’s apartment—the only place he knew that no Rogue would ever go other than Lisa or Mick, who already knew his identity.

Flashing inside, he skidded into the kitchen of the spotless apartment, catching the chair he knocked over before it could hit the ground. “Leonard?” Barry called, hesitant—his earlier confidence and determination abandoning him in face of actually doing this.

He hadn’t even planned what to say!

There were soft footsteps and then Snart rounded the corner, cold gun aimed at him, but he powered it down as soon as his eyes landed on Barry. “Barry? How’d you get in?”

He motioned sheepishly to the window, rubbing the back of his head. “Um, I wanted to tell you something. Well, apologize and then tell you something.”

An eyebrow was raised in question and Barry took a few steps closer.

“Right—well, first, I wanted to apologize for the other night when I was drunk. I can’t imagine how you must’ve felt,” Barry muttered, rubbing the back of his neck once more as he took another couple of steps forward, pleased to see that Leonard didn’t move back, simply watching him with calculating and confused blue eyes.

“It’s fine.”

“No, no, it isn’t. It’s one thing for me to do it sober, it’s another to do it drunk. And I know you know that difference—I know it affected you somehow, that it set you off,” Barry continued, edging a bit closer. “And I’m sorry for that.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Barry,” Leonard whispered, shoulders slumping just slightly, and it definitely did not make a shiver run down his spine at the way Leonard said his name. No, sir, it did not. “It had nothing to do with you.”

He blinked. “Now, I’m confused.”

“It was the club. I don’t typically go to those places—they don’t sit well with me when they’re so crowded. If anything, you being drunk you calmed me down a bit.”

He stepped closer and they were nearly toe to toe. “Then, why’d you leave?”

“To not spoil your night,” Snart admitted, bowing his head slightly, fingers tensing and relaxing around the cold gun, as if the motion was therapeutic—which in a way, it probably was, Barry realized. Like a stress ball. “I went to the bathroom and I intended to come back, but one of the alarms was set off in the warehouse, so I had to leave.” He waved his hand around, adding, “I’ve been dealing with those idiots for the last few days.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Barry asked, edging closer just that tiny bit more, a slow smile creeping up his face.

“No.”

“Good.”

He honestly had no idea where the confidence came from—he swore on every deity, no idea—but somehow he had his lips pressed against Leonard’s. It was brief, it was chaste, but that second of contact sent shivers down his spine and left his lips tingling when he pulled back, looking at Leonard’s expressive blue eyes that showed his confusion, surprise, and—was that a bit of hope?

Or maybe he was projecting.

“Because if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.”

And then he left, before he could lose his nerve, before Leonard could react and possibly reject him, he was gone, running out the window and disappearing amongst the tall buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!


	13. #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you were a dynamically allocated variable in a C++ program, you’d create a leak—because I’d never delete you from my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. Sorry!

 “Are you mad at me?” he croaked as he picked up the phone that had been ringing off the hook for the entirety of the day since he had run from Snart’s apartment.

“I should be,” was the tired response he received and he could imagine the annoyed look on Leonard’s face, the way his eyebrows were probably pinched together and his lips pursed tight. The simple sound of his voice made something inside of Barry tighten and loosen at the same time. They sat in silence, Barry picking at the wood of the table at Jitters. “Why’d you leave, Barry?”

He didn’t answer, couldn’t find the words.

He’d run.

Why?

He was scared.

But of what is what he was asking himself.

Rejection, probably—but it was Leonard. He’d seen the man turn down complete strangers kindly. A rejection from Snart would probably be the gentlest one he’d ever receive.

“I don’t know. Didn’t want to know what you’d say, I guess,” he mumbled, looking at the cup of coffee in front of him that had grown cold.

“Barry,” Leonard sighed, and Barry could picture him looking upwards, probably contemplating what it was that he did wrong in life to end up in such a situation. He felt like Leonard did that a lot, but over much more somber subjects than just someone running out on him after kissing him. “Sometimes you’re a downright idiot.”

“Hey,” he griped, frowning, lips tugging into a pout and he would have continued about how his running out was perfectly justified when he heard the soft chuckles coming from the other side of the line.

“Typically you’re supposed to ask someone out before you kiss them,” Leonard pointed out and maybe it was something in his tone, something in the way Barry could picture him smiling just a bit, leaning against the kitchen counter, or something else completely, but he was pretty sure this was Leonard giving him the go ahead.

That was the only conceivable reason as to why he even asked.

“Do you want to go out with me?” he asked and he’d forever denied he squeaked. He did not. Nope. That sound never came out of his mouth. Snart was just laughing at something else.

“Sure, scarlet,” Leonard responded and regardless of the weird looks the workers and other patrons were giving him, Barry did not jump out of his seat and dance.

He did not.

Absolutely not—nope—that security footage is lying, sir.

“And you’re really not mad at me?”

“If I were mad, you’d know.”

“Good, because if you were a dynamically allocated variable in a C++ program, you’d create a leak—because I’d never delete you from my life.”

“You’re a sap and I’m hanging up now.”

“But we haven’t even set a time and date.”

“Text me,” were Leonard’s parting words. “And if you bail during the date, I’ll freeze you to your seat.”

Barry couldn’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fluffy, I'm sorry.
> 
> Feel free to leave some comments on your thoughts! <3


	14. #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I stick my flash drive in your USB port?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile. Sorry. Happy Holidays!
> 
> This grew a plot out of nowhere.
> 
> I'm sorry.

“This is definitely not how I planned on our date going,” Barry gasped from where he was pressing Leonard into the wall, wishing Leonard’s goggles weren’t shielding his eyes so that he could see the mirth that was undoubtedly dancing in those blue depths.

“Really,” Leonard drawled, cocking an eyebrow. “Because I imagined several scenarios where this exact thing happened,” he chuckled, looking over Barry’s shoulder and immediately moving them a few paces to the side just in time as a stop sign embedded itself where they had previously been.

“Is that why you have your gun with you?” Barry questioned, and he would forever deny the small whine that snuck into his tone.

“Now you’re getting it,” Leonard laughed, but the sound was cut short as Barry picked him up and sped to the other side of the street, looking at where the broken car that was chucked at them now laid, his heart lodged in his throat.

Sometimes life seriously sucked.

And having cars thrown at them threw into sharp relief Leonard’s pure humanity.

He wasn’t a meta—and while Barry was well aware that Snart could more than take care of himself, he couldn’t help the fear that was surging in him in their current situation.

“God,” he yelped as Leonard pushed him back, ducking himself as a tire bounced off the wall, rolling away down the road, back towards the meta-human who was gritting his teeth and practically growling. “Would it be a little early to ask if I can stick my flash drive in your USB port in light of this life threatening situation?”

Leonard shot him a look, lips twisted into an amused smirk as he dragged his gun out of its holster, slowly standing and powering it up. “Sorry, Flash, but I don’t put out until at least the third date,” he drawled, sauntering closer and nudging him with his boot, dragging him to his feet once Barry accepted the proffered hand. “But because I’m feeling charitable, I’ll still count this as one.”

Barry shook his head, giving Leonard’s hand a small squeeze, looking at him with honest eyes. “No. I want to do this right. We are planning a different first date after this, so that we can have a proper one.”

Leonard smiled and it was one of those small ones that Barry had seen directed at Lisa and Mick, soft and genuine. “Care to plan at a time where our lives aren’t in danger?”

Barry ducked again, turning his wide eyed gaze to the meta-human, mouth gaping a bit. “Yeah, uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea—very smart.”

Leonard sighed, muttering a “he thinks that’s smart—you’ve got to be kidding me”, leveling Barry with a look of fond exasperation. “I’m doomed.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment of your thoughts! <3


	15. #28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you like Science? Because I’ve got my ion you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was researching some effects abuse can have on the victims for a longer fic I’m working on for Coldflash, and I stumbled upon this one fact that really stuck out to me. Apparently kids who suffer from abuse, especially long-term like Leonard’s, can find it a lot harder to learn in school. So this chapter will be sort of playing on that.
> 
> This pick-up line was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cisco had suggested they go to a science museum, practically begging Barry to take the day off of work so that they could go.

“Come on, please? I’m inviting Lisa, too, but with her is undoubtedly going to be Snart and with Snart is probably going to be Mick, so Caitlin and I will outnumbered unless you’re there. You have to come! Please,” Cisco clutched at Barry’s shirt front as he begged, shaking him slightly.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Barry assured, though he was honestly just looking forward to not being shaken. The sweater he was wearing was new and he didn’t want it stretched out.

Turns out Captain Singh was feeling rather kind because he gave him the day off without so much as listening to an explanation, simply shooing him off with a smile.

Tugging out his phone, he dialed the number that had quickly grown familiar; Barry held the device to his ear as it rang, tucking his free hand in his pocket.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” he greeted, lips tugging up into a smile, almost unconsciously, at the sound of Snart’s voice. “Did Lisa rope you into the museum trip?” he asked, unable to help the laugh at Leonard’s answering sigh. “Not happy about it, I presume?”

“Not even close.”

He chuckled, glancing at his phone quickly for the time before pressing it to his ear again as he sped to the museum, slowing when he was hidden behind a building before walking out, the museum just across the street.

In front of it were Cisco, Caitlin, Mick, Lisa, and Leonard. Snart actually looked truly annoyed, Lisa whispering something at him while he scowled at her, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

“Look up,” Barry coaxed into the phone as he ambled across the road, smiling as Leonard’s eyes met his and he was pretty sure he saw him lose a bit of the tension in his shoulders.

“Barry, you made it!” Cisco cried, pumping his fist in the air and doing some sort of jig while Caitlin just gave him a kind smile that he returned.

“Yeah; Singh was in a good mood.”

“Ha,” Cisco cheered, urging them all to follow as they entered the museum, excitement bubbling off of him.

They all walked in, paying at the front and getting a band around their wrist. It was probably the only thing Barry detested about the interactive science museums. You always had to be accounted for and you had to pay.

Barry slowed down to walk next to Snart who was looking at the floor, not even really looking at the displays. His expression was drawn tight, and Lisa kept telling him small facts she remembered from school, Cisco and Caitlin chiming in with the more advanced stuff, but it just made Leonard tense up even more.

“Are you alright?” Barry whispered, shuffling closer as they stopped at another display, Cisco talking animatedly about how certain parts of the stuff on display could be used to create some amazing stuff, things that Barry might’ve been interested in if every cell in his body wasn’t focused on Len.

The male looked up, seemingly startled, but not really, his blue eyes meeting Barry’s. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Barry raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“You seem bothered.”

“Do I?”

He sighed, gently tugging on Leonard’s elbow and leading him away from their little group over to a different display. “What’s wrong? Seriously,” he murmured, leaning against the railing and looking at Leonard with an openly concerned expression.

“Nothing, honestly,” at Barry’s disbelieving look, Leonard scowled, sighing in mild irritation. “It’s just a headache.”

“Barry, why’d you guys disappear?”

Barry inwardly sighed, bowing his head as Cisco walked over, Lisa right next to him, her brow furrowed as she looked at Leonard who looked like he would prefer to be anywhere else.

“I wanted to look at this display,” he muttered, glancing at Leonard out of the corner of his eye and he male gave him a tense smirk before turning his eyes onto the display.

But as Cisco started talking, Barry watched as Leonard’s brow furrowed, the way his eyes became kind of glassy. The muscle in his jaw twitched, his teeth gritting, the corners of his eyes tightening as they flicked over the words and over the display, over the buttons and the ‘do it yourself’ area.

And there was what he was pretty sure was bothering Len.

There was just the slightest bit of confusion as his head tilted just slightly and his eyes flicked over everything again a bit wildly, his lips parting and then pursing.

Was it—did Leonard not understand?

“Oh, this was one of my favorites! These two reacted really violently. Do you remember that, Lenny? How potassium just lit up when it reacted?”

And Leonard’s blank look was all Barry really needed to see to have it confirmed. Leonard had no clue what any of this stuff meant. That was why he was so tense. None of it made sense to him.

But he had gone to school, clearly long enough to have done this if Lisa’s questions were anything to go by. He had managed to solve what Caitlin and Cisco couldn’t in reference to him actually being able to drink alcohol. So why was he confused?

“Yeah, right,” Leonard muttered, and his shoulders hunched just slightly. “Where’s the bathroom here?”

Barry was pretty sure the man knew where every bathroom and exit was in the building, and his brow furrowed slightly.

Caitlin motioned to one of the halls and Leonard nodded, walking off in that direction, gaze focused downward.

“I’ll be right back,” he muttered, hurrying after him. “That’s not the bathroom,” he whispered, slipping over to stand by Leonard.

The male cocked an eyebrow at him, but continued walking towards the front of the museum where there were benches to sit.

They sat there, Leonard simply staring at the ground, his hands loosely resting in between his slightly spread legs, elbows propped on his lower thighs.

The silence was fine. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, but Barry—being the awkward man that he was—couldn’t help but begin to fidget before his mind decided to disconnect from his mouth and before he knew it he was cursing himself internally as he spoke.

“So, um, do you like science? Because I got my ion you,” he asked, knocking their shoulders together and making a circle with his fingers to peek at Leonard through the small tube it made.

The man snorted, shaking his head at Barry’s antics, but he relaxed just a bit, sighing softly, almost inaudibly. “You are ridiculous.”

“Noted,” he grinned, looking over at Leonard and feeling his cheeks flush slightly with color as Leonard’s calm blue gaze met his. “Now, why don’t we go do something fun? I’m pretty sure I owe you better first date.”

He would forever deny that he nearly fell when Leonard held his hand while they walked out.

The security footage was fudged with.

Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment with your thoughts below <3


	16. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re sweeter than fructose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> (put a bit more humor into this one, hopefully)

 “Barry, you have a package,” Barry heard from the door and he rinsed his hands off, grabbing the dish towel to dry his hands as he moved out of the kitchen to see what Joe was holding.

“I know. I sat through health class, thanks,” Barry chuckled, reaching out to take the pink box from Joe who was watching him with a look of amusement as Barry moved to the couch, setting the box in his lap. It was oddly weighted, not a spread out weight, but concentrated more on one side that the other.

Opening the box, he squinted his eyes shut as the lid was pulled back, half scared it would be something dangerous.

It wasn’t your typical box; you couldn’t blame him for being worried.

But inside simply sat a sugar cookie with a white snowflake iced on stop. There was a small note stuck to the lid that read ‘you’re sweeter than fructose; thanks for the other day’, signed with an ‘S. L’ and Barry’s lips tugged up into a smile.

Shaking his head, he took the cookie out, biting into it and nearly moaning at the taste.

He was pretty sure it was homemade.

And it was fucking amazing.

Glorious cookie.

A work of art.

The next day Barry made his way to Leonard’s apartment, knocking on the door and listening as six locks clicked open despite only one being visible.

Leonard opened the door, a small upward quirk playing at the corners of his lips. He opened the door a bit more for Barry to enter, looking at him curiously once he had slid all six locks back into place.

“It brought you something,” Barry said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, and Leonard grinned, cocking his head to the side just slightly.

“Oh,” he hummed, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes showing his amusement.

“Yup,” Barry popped the ‘p’ at the end, taking a small step forward before thrusting forth his gift. It was a bottle of maple syrup, a small sticky note tacked on the front.

Leonard took the gift, cocking an eyebrow as he read the sticky note, chuckling slightly. “I am not a sap.”

“Your gift says otherwise,” Barry sang, laughing at the male’s playful scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your thoughts down below! <3


	17. #30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whenever I am near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pick-up line used here was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I don't know if this classifies as angst, but maybe. I tried for humor and I think I failed.)

He couldn’t hear anything.

The wind was whistling past his ears, he was pretty sure cars were honking—they should be considering the mound of metal that was probably blocking the way, if he remembered correctly.

But he couldn’t remember correctly.

He couldn’t think, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel.

But then it was all rushing back to him as he crashed through the surface and all he felt was cold, freezing cold like when the cold gun would hit him, but less intense, but just as shocking. It covered all of him and he struggled to breathe only to realize he couldn’t.

And he was hacking, limbs flailing, but the currents were too strong and he was too discombobulated to function properly.

Panic set in, arms cutting through the water frantically, his speed slower against the pressure and the cold—it was so cold.

And then there was a hand on his wrist, catching the flailing limb and he was being tugged in a direction—he didn’t know up from down at this point—and there he could breathe and air was precious and whoever disagreed should give almost drowning a try.

“Barry, come on, get up here,” a voice grunted and as he focused his eyes, he saw it was Leonard, leaning over the side of a small motor boat that was tipping dangerously towards the water under Barry’s weight which was being hauled closer by Len.

He flailed his legs, kicking to get closer, coughing all the way—small, hacking coughs that had cold water dribbling out of his mouth and slicking his chin further.

“That’s it. Get up here,” Leonard muttered, helping Barry haul himself into the boat, his suit wet and heavy.

The boat was hard under his body—solid, a welcome pressure along his side as he fought to catch his breath, coughing whatever water remained in his lungs while Leonard turned the boat to maneuver it back to shore, one of his hands still clutching Barry’s, a reassuring warmth  as Barry spluttered and coughed in front of him.

The boat lurched as it hit the bank, but Leonard was already moving, dragging the boat securely onto the shore, far enough it that it wouldn’t get swept away before helping Barry move out of the boat, Flash suit a heavy weight on Barry’s body, which probably made it a heavier weight on Leonard who was not only hauling the suit, but also Barry across the pebbles and sand to a van stationed off to the side.

“Why do people ever voluntarily jump off of bridges?” Barry panted, breaths heaving and voice raspy as he stumbled alongside Leonard who let him lean against the car while he pried the backdoors open before he was being helped in, Leonard climbing in after him.

“Because they want to die,” Leonard hissed and there was a tension in his shoulders that showed his aggravation, his nervousness—his worry.

And it stupidly warmed Barry’s heart even though the rest of him remained cold.

Leonard’s hands were shaking just a bit as he unzipped the Flash suit, peeling Barry out of it and rubbing him down with a towel, his movements strong, but gentle, making sure to get rid of as much water as he could, and Barry couldn’t even muster up a shred of embarrassment over his unclothed state because the repeated motions against his skin were warming him up a bit even though Leonard’s hands were cold—probably from reaching into the water to save his life.

Which, wow. Leonard deserved a cookie.

So he decided to tell him.

“You deserve a cookie,” Barry croaked, lifting his arms as Leonard instructed, letting the man pull a navy jumper over his head, picking up the discarded towel and drying Barry’s hair before shuffling back to help tug a pair of sweatpants up Barry’s legs.

“Oh? How come?” Leonard murmured, and Barry was pretty sure the man was just humoring, clearly too distracted in this sort of mother-hen mode to pay much attention to what Barry was saying. Which is just as well since Barry was pretty sure he was more embarrassing after near-death experiences than he was drunk.

“Because whenever I’m near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration—because you take my breath away.”

And, of course, because Barry’s luck hardly ever held out, Leonard looked up at that moment, his attention completely zeroed in on Barry.

“That might just be because you nearly drowned just a few minutes ago.”

Barry’s lips pursed and he watched Leonard shuffle in his back before he was coming out with a small mountain of hand warmers, molding each one in his hands before tucking them along Barry’s now laying form, even putting some down by his feet.

Which was so fucking sweet because most people forget that feet are a thing in relationships, and Barry was feeling kind of smug about the fact that he snagged someone who cared about the well-being of his feet as much as the rest of him.

“That, too,” he mumbled, reaching out to grasp Leonard’s hand, which was still cold and trembling just slightly, but Barry could feel the tremors like they were small earthquakes in every one of his cells. “We should get hot chocolate after this,” he mumbled, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of Leonard’s hand, peeking up at the man through his eyelashes, and casually pretending not to see the wetness in the man’s eyes.

“Hm?” Leonard hummed, his voice sounding completely collected even though his eyes betrayed him.

“Yeah. Lots of hot chocolate with a—with a mountain,” Barry waved his hands, nearly smacking Leonard in the face, which startled a laugh out of the man, so win—Barry, one; sadness, zero, “of little marshmallows because I know you really like those. I think you like those more than me.”

“I don’t think I’d steal a boat to save them from drowning, so it’s safe to say I might care about you a little bit more.”

Barry smiled dopily, the expression still a little shaky around the edges as he shifted, giving Leonard’s hand a firm squeeze. “Good, because I like you more than tiny marshmallows, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the plot came from. I'm sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! <3


	18. #26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where’s the ‘like’ button for that smile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> These are getting cheesier and cheesier.

It was weird, but one of the things Barry enjoyed most about seeing the three Rogues together was seeing their differences—how they clashed and still fit together.

Lisa was gold. She was smooth and toxic; she glided across rooms, ensnared peoples gazes with a simple flip of her hair. She was a being composed of feminine danger and she loved it—owned it.

Mick was fire. He had a burning gaze that made people quake in their seats, and a deep, grumbling rasp of a voice that could send shivers down people’s spines with a simple greeting. He was shorter than Leonard by a bit and stocky, built with compact muscle and a grim expression, and he had the burn scars to prove the burning inside of him.

And Leonard was ice. He was the ultimate chameleon. You could see right through him—not even realize he was there until he decided to make his presence known, even if you were looking for him. His presence was almost regal, refined—classy and elegant.

Len had long limbs, a contrast to Mick’s build. While Mick was strong in an obvious way, Leonard’s was more subtle. He was composed of lean muscle, but his main strength was his brain.

And of course this was what Barry was thinking about while staring at the metal roof above them.

Leonard’s brain.

Because he was a perfectly normal person, thank you very much—he just really admired Leonard’s mind and how, without really possessing the knowledge of the majority of things people learned in school, he managed to somehow one up people supposedly smarter than him.

Like, Cisco and Caitlin. Which Barry still found funny as shit that Leonard ‘cured’ Barry’s inability to get drunk whereas Caitlin and Cisco had been stumped.

“Do you only talk at three in the morning?” Leonard huffed, stretching where he lay in the back of the van that they were camped out in because neither one of them wanted to stay in the bar any longer. The mattress Leonard had tucked back there was comfortable and Barry laughed, rolling over to see Leonard’s face buried in his arms where he lay on his stomach, his back rising and falling with every breath.

“Please, you love my late night calls,” Barry teased, poking Leonard’s ribs, unable to resist the temptation, and a slow grin stretched across his face as Leonard jerked away, scooting closer to the wall of the van a few inches.

“They barely make sense.”

“Sense is for times after four in the morning.”

“It’s always after four in the morning,” Leonard pointed out, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at Barry who could only manage a grin, words failing him under the gentle gaze of Leonard’s pretty blue eyes.

They were an unfairly pretty color—like the ocean but clearer.

Reaching out, he pressed his finger to Leonard’s cheek, a helpless giggle spilling forth. “Where’s the ‘like’ button for that smile?”

Leonard blinked; looking down at him with that same steady gaze that made Barry’s heart beat a little bit faster, even if he was the only one that could actually register the feeling.

“Probably not on my face,” the man responded, shaking his head and pulling Barry’s finger away, actually snapping his teeth at it when Barry tried to poke him again which startled a laugh out of Barry that had him rolling into the van wall.

Which made Leonard laugh, so he considered it a win.

It was the first time he had heard Leonard laugh like that, after all.

Even if it was at him holding his head as it throbbed dully in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some comments down below <3


	19. #34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m attracted to you so strongly scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of this chapter was mainly that the last few pick-up lines I have on my list are a bit more provocative and considering Barry's awkwardness and his habit of blurting out things at inopportune moments, and their developing relationship, this is really just me clearing things up for future chapters.
> 
> This pick-up line was requested by madhlae.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were no words to describe the level of awe Barry was in right now. Not a single word.

Well, that was a lie.

There were words, but definitely not enough to full encapsulate every emotion coursing through him as he watched Leonard actually give Iris a stern-talking to while also managing to somehow school Cisco and Caitlin in science and simultaneously managing to make Joe look cowed even if Leonard’s attention wasn’t directed at him.

“—violation against their very being. Even I know that and I’m probably the worst person most people have encountered. That needle is going nowhere near him, you understand?” Leonard hissed and it was this sort of cold, calm rage that Barry imagined was what most people employed by Snart faced. Going by Mick’s tense posture and the hand he had resting on his heat gun, he wasn’t far off the mark.

Actually, he was pretty sure Mick was even edging a bit closer to Leonard—to either hold him back if something happened or back him up, Barry wasn’t sure.

“You need to remove yourself from this room immediately. Go stand in the corner right now.”

“I’m not a child,” Iris protested and Barry typically would jump to her defense—he loved Iris to pieces, of course he’d jump to her defense—but Barry had been just as opposed as Snart on this matter, so he simply watched, trying to categorize all of the things he was feeling.

“You deliberately went behind the backs of the people in charge of that man lying over there. If you choose to act like a child, I will treat you as one. Corner, now.”

Barry guessed it was in the way Leonard’s foot slid out slightly in front of the other, his stance widening, his eyes narrowing that made Iris actually shuffle to the corner, all the while glaring and muttering contemptuously under her breath. Everyone knew that while Snart was helping them and seemed to be a good guy—ha, take that everyone who said Barry was wrong—he still had the capability to be dangerous.

He was dangerous, good guy or not.

“And you two, give me that right now.” His cold blue eyes fixed on a frozen Caitlin and Cisco, both probably remembering how far Leonard had gone before to get his way and standing frozen—ha—in fear, and the syringe was handed to Snart immediately. “What is this?”

“It’s what he needs to wake up.”

“No, what is this?” Leonard repeated, holding the syringe almost accusingly, but somehow managing nonchalance.

If Barry tried that he’d probably drop it.

“It’s a stimulant; it should accelerate his healing, make him be able to come out of his comatose state,” Cisco tried again, but it only made Leonard’s glare fiercer.

“No. What, I reiterate, is this?”

“An untested substance,” Caitlin whispered and Leonard smirked, cold and detached.

“Exactly,” he bit out. The syringe was spun in his hand and then promptly slammed down on the table. “You want to put this in his body, you better run some more tests.” The undertone of threat made them both nod and he was then promptly striding out of there and to a separate room, Mick standing guard over the comatose male on the medical bed.

“Feisty, isn’t he,” Joe muttered, clearing his throat and straightening the front of his shirt.

“He feels very strongly about consent.”

“Odd thing for a criminal to feel strongly about,” Joe commented and Barry grinned, walking towards where Leonard had exited.

“What did I say?”

Joe snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, I got it—there’s good in him, you told me so.”

Laughing, Barry sauntered over to where Leonard was standing, his hands on his hips and looking for all the world like his usual collected self—like he had in the midst of ‘yelling’, although you couldn’t even call it that because his voice had been perfectly level, his mannerisms perfectly normal.

“I think that I seriously need to tell you that I am currently attracted to you so strongly scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force,” Barry spoke as he walked closer, grinning at the way Leonard cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’m being serious—sort of—about as serious as I can get, anyway.”

“You enjoy seeing me lose my cool?”

Barry’s lips quirked up at the small pun.

“I enjoy seeing you rip people a new one who were clearly in the wrong,” Barry murmured, standing closer. It was odd, he thought, how he always felt like he didn’t need to do more than stand close and it felt like the most intimate thing in the world. “And I’m digging how into consent you are. I think it’s very important.”

Leonard smirked, shoulders relaxing just a twinge, the corners of his mouth less tight. “Good thing we agree on that.”

Barry nodded sagely, fighting back a grin. “It’ll become very important in the future,” he added, trying to keep his expression serious while Leonard cocked an eyebrow, his smirk growing.

“We’ll see.”

Then he was sauntering out of the room with all the effortless grace of someone who knew how to look like a god wherever he went.

“I’m taking that as a yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I just want to stress that everything is consensual. There might be smut since this story is reaching its last few chapters, but I'll put a warning in the notes for the chapters that have some. It won't be anything too explicit, though.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! <3


	20. #36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I have pneumonia? Because you are giving me chills. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love showcasing the darker side of Barry, so this chapter kind of hints at that--but there's also some fluff because I haven't updated in a while.
> 
> This pick-up line was requested my madhlae.
> 
> Enjoy!

He was pretty sure he couldn’t see a single thing clearly, his anger clouding his sight, making everything appear sort of hazy and red, the images appearing before him in sort of shocks. He knew he grabbed someone and threw them across the room, knew he landed a few punches on another guy, knew he tore another one away from helping one of the fallen guys up, wrenching him around until he was on his stomach on the ground.

“You know I’m not some sort of damsel, right?” a low voice drawled and it was like a beacon, like the best sedative, Barry’s vision clearing to look to where Leonard sat cuffed to a chair with thick iron cuffs holding his wrists to the arms of the chair.

He looked like he was reclining on a throne, though, one leg crossed over the other, a gun held in his fingers, a small pool of blood nearby that told him it had been fired, but the person was probably alive.

Barry felt like he should find it distressing that he didn’t particularly care.

Marching over, he crouched in front of Leonard, his hands resting on the man’s knees, fingers pressing tight into the denim clad skin. “You’re fine, right? You’re not hurt?”

Leonard shrugged, eyes rolling to look down at his wrists. “I mean, they’re not padded, so I might be a little bruised,” the man drawled and at Barry’s responding even tighter grip, he looked over at him, sighing softly. “I’m fine, Scarlet. Now, since you’re here—care to get these things off of me?”

It was when they were walking away from the chair with Leonard rubbing his wrists with distaste that Barry actually thought to look over at the people he had hurt.

It was disturbing, looking at all the crumpled bodies, each one effectively knocked out, but still alive, thankfully. It was even more disturbing to note that he didn’t feel a shred of remorse for hitting them and hurting them as he did, looking down at the people.

They were alive—to him that was good enough.

“I think,” Barry croaked, eyes scanning over the bodies once more, “I would actually kill for you.”

The thought scared him, but not as much as he thought it would. It just seemed like fact.

“Do I have pneumonia or something? Because you’re giving me chills, and I’m pretty sure it should be the other way around,” Leonard teased, but he tilted his head to meet Barry’s gaze when the speedster fixed wide eyes on him.

His gaze was gentle in a way Barry was still only starting to get to know, in a way that let him know that Leonard cared and that what Barry said was important to him.

“I know I’d do a long list of illegal things for you. I will never ask you to kill for me, though,” Leonard assured, his hand a reassuring, comforting weight on Barry’s arm and he wished that he could feel the coolness of his palm against his skin, feel it warm up as it absorbed some of his body heat.

And it was probably the worst possible place to do so, but Barry couldn’t help but tug Leonard close and let their lips meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below! <3


	21. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You make my software turn into hardware."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a throwback to one of the older chapters--and this is a bit more suggestive.
> 
> WARNING: suggestive themes, but nothing much, really
> 
> Enjoy!

When Leonard had suggested it way back when, Barry had never thought it would actually happen, but here he was, staring up at the ceiling in Len’s bedroom, the thief lying next to him, his breaths even. And Barry considered himself weirdly proud at the fact that he was right—Leonard was a burrower. He was buried beneath a small mountain of blankets, but they were all thin, not a single comforter except for the one Leonard pulled out of the closet for Barry.

Which was really sweet because apparently Leonard was kind enough to know not everyone enjoyed the cold.

But then Barry couldn’t help but wonder how Leonard could sleep in such weather. The apartment itself was cold, although Leonard had turned up the thermostat when they arrived, so it was typically even colder and Leonard slept with about five threadbare blankets, but only one of them actually covered his whole body. The rest were just kind of piled on his torso in a bundle.

“You know, you’re actually supposed to sleep,” the man drawled, starling Barry enough into a full body jerk, eyes widening in surprise.

“Do you have an eye in the back of your head I don’t know about?” he muttered, trying to slow the rapid beat of his heart, hand pressing against his chest over it.

Leonard shifted, turning to face Barry, an eyebrow raised at him. “Maybe that’s my superpower,” he muttered. And Barry was also oddly proud at how he seemed to have perfectly imagined Leonard when sleepy because the Leonard before him was exactly—and way better—like the Leonard he imagined. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I’m thinking,” Barry answered, relaxing and getting more comfortable. Leonard’s brow furrowed in silent question and Barry smiled a little bit, watching him blink eyes clouded with sleep. He scooted slightly closer, tugging the comforter up so that he could burrow in it more. “I’m thinking about how I really didn’t think you were serious about having a sleepover,” Barry chuckled, watching as Leonard shrugged, burying half of his face in his pillow and Barry was fairly certain his ears were red.

“What did you think I meant?”

Barry shrugged. “I don’t know. I just expected it to be a joke,” Barry mumbled, a faint smile on his face, “but this is nice. I like this,” he admitted quietly, meeting Len’s gaze, his own cheeks flushing a light pink at the soft admission.

“Good,” Leonard mumbled, shifting so his whole face buried in his pillow—which was adorable because Barry was pretty sure he was hiding in embarrassment. “Now go to sleep.”

“Alright,” he laughed, ignoring his own embarrassment in favor of relishing in Snart’s, shifting even closer so that their legs touched, finally letting his eyes close.

Leonard was awoken a few hours later to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his and hot lips pressed against his neck. Frowning, but reminding himself that it could only possibly be Barry, that there was no one else here, that no one knew he lived there, that it was safe, he slowly shifted, rolling a bit away from Barry’s warmth so that he could turn around and face him.

And the man was silently sleeping away and as soon as Leonard settled facing him, Barry was reaching out and dragging him closer, pressing their bodies together and tucking his head in the curve of Leonard’s neck, lips pressing against his skin.

“Barry?” he mumbled, keeping his voice soft just in case in turned out Barry really was sleeping. The man shifted closer, lips sliding against his skin, but he didn’t respond; his breaths even and when Leonard shifted to try and look down at him, Barry remained unresponsive. “Figures you’re a sleep cuddler,” he muttered, shaking his head fondly.

And it kind of scared him how fond he really was of Barry and all of the male’s quirks.

“You make my software turn into hardware,” Barry mumbled, voice slurred and rough, lips nuzzling against the skin of Leonard’s neck.

He shivered, turning to reach for his phone, looking at the bright screen. The time read thirteen minutes to three and he groaned, shaking his head and grabbing the corner of the comforter he lent Barry, stuffing the corner of it in the male’s mouth and rolling to bury his face in the pillow, the skin on his neck still tingling.

“It is too early for this,” he groaned even as Barry slept on, blissfully oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below! <3


	22. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roses are #ff0000, violets are #0000ff, all my base are belong to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!
> 
> Here's a fluffy and cheesy chapter for you all.
> 
> (Leonard and Mick's views sort of reflect my own on the holiday)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you not celebrate Valentine’s Day?” Barry asked, frowning slightly as he watches Leonard’s lip curl at the sight of a group of friends talking to each other about what they would get their girlfriends.

“Of course he doesn’t, Barry,” Cisco trumpeted, laughing back at them from where he was leading the group with Lisa, Mick, and Caitlin—Barry and Leonard bringing up the rear. “He’s cold as ice,” the man laughed, Caitlin laughing lightly next to him, but Barry saw Mick’s expression sour and the man’s eyes flick back to Leonard as if to check up on him.

“I don’t mind it; we celebrate it. I don’t care much for the big deal people make of it, though,” Leonard muttered, hands tucked in the pockets of his parka, cold gun strapped to his thigh and hidden under the length of the coat.

Mick’s and Lisa’s were the same, all of them wearing long coats.

“You don’t like the big fuss?” Barry clarified and Leonard nodded, eyes flicking about them, taking in everyone around them. Every few or so seconds he would gaze at anything that showed their reflection for a few seconds and it took Barry a while to realize that Len was doing casual surveillance—when they were supposed to be out having fun.

And it made him feel bad for the man.

Mick and Lisa appeared to be the same, although Lisa and Mick seemed to be more relaxed. He knew that they all suffered through hard lives, but it seemed Snart did a good job of soothing their worries quite well. Unless Leonard was noticeable agitated or worried, Lisa and Mick seemed to be as relax as they both could really be in a public setting.

“No,” Leonard responded, his eyes flicking over to look at him. “I don’t think that people should rely so heavily on one day for a big or meaningful show of affection from their partners.”

“If they don’t show their love for you in their own way all the time, they’re not worth it, simple as that,” Mick grumbled, voice gruff, and Barry watched Leonard nod his head in agreement, lip curling as they all had to stop while Cisco looked at a display, the voices of a group of girls filtering over to them and Leonard looked genuinely pissed at their words.

“See what I mean?” he muttered, sending the girls a subtle glare. They were talking about how if their boyfriends didn’t get them a present or do some grand gesture they were going to break up with them because he needed to do something special for her.

“Didn’t he bring you flowers the other day?” one of the girls said, sipping from her coffee.

“Well, yeah,” girl number two drawled, rummaging through her purse for, as she pulled it out, her phone, “but it’s Valentine’s Day. It’s their job to do something romantic.”

“What are you getting him?” the third girl asked the second girl.

“I don’t know. Do guys even want anything as gifts?”

Barry winced himself hearing the words and he turned away, sending them a small distasteful look, not wanting to hear anymore. “I sincerely hope that not everyone is like that.”

“Decent people are decent except for the holidays, usually,” Leonard muttered, sighing. “It takes the fun out of it,” he muttered, shaking his head in disdain. “Ramon, I am not waiting five years for you to finish gawking at candy. Go in and buy some or move on.”

“Go on ahead,” Cisco commented distractedly, looking over the displays and tugging Lisa in behind him, Mick automatically following like a bodyguard, Caitlin following afterwards, probably not wanting to leave Cisco alone with the two Rogues.

Barry and Leonard watched for a few seconds before moving on, walking around people as they took in the displays. “Does that mean you’d be mad if I got you a present?”

Snart blinked at him, cocking his head to the side slightly. “I don’t really care if you do or don’t, but don’t make it anything expensive if you do. A card is fine,” he drawled, looking about once more, giving Barry a small smile when he saw the slight frown marring his face. “You can get me whatever you want, Barry, including nothing at all. I’m just saying that a card is just as good as a bouquet of flowers or something. I don’t need anything big.”

“Alright,” he nodded, letting their shoulders brush as they walked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Valentine’s Day came and Barry woke up to Joe calling his name, saying there was a package at the door for him.

“A package,” Barry echoed in confusion, stumbling down the steps to see Joe holding two decently sized packages, looking at Barry curiously. “Packages,” he corrected in surprise as he took them from Joe, blinking at the red wrapping paper they were covered in.

Setting one down, he picked up the heaviest one, hesitantly opening it, Joe standing ready to flee, but once Barry got past the wrapping paper and opened the box, it held only a book—well, three, actually. And it only took about two seconds for Barry to immediately begin freaking out, only whistles of air coming out of his mouth in his excitement and Joe took the box from him, looking down at the books in confusion.

“Principia Mathematica? The hell’s that?”

“They’re books. The first volume only had seven hundred copies made, but the sales were so bad the second and the third volumes were reduced to five hundred copies made. Getting even just one of the original books costs a lot—but to get all three,” he squealed, letting his fingers run over the edges of the books, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “I’ve been dying to get my hands on these forever, but they cost too much.”

Opening up the first book, a small piece of paper fluttered out and he stooped to grab it, looking at the delicate writing on it. The words made him smile as he mouthed along, laughing lightly. ‘No, I did not steal them. Happy Valentine’s Day.’

“What’s in the other one?” Joe asked curiously, eyes still transfixed on the books, clearly curious as to who the hell sent them if they were so expensive—who could spend a small fortune on some books?

Tucking the note back into the book and gently placing the book alongside the others, he turned to the second box, opening the wrapping paper and tugging open the box to meet the sight of fabric, gently folded and he tugged it out, holding up the orange brown beige coat.

“Barry,” Joe breathed, looking at it and Barry looked over at him to see him gawking at the coat. “That’s wool,” he pointed out, reaching out to touch the fabric as if testing his hypothesis. “That stuff is expensive.”

“Oh my god,” he choked out, cursing Leonard a thousand times over in his head as he scrambled to look at the price tag attached to the tag at the collar. “Oh my god—it’s more than one thousand dollars. What the hell?” he laughed, looking at the coat in awe. “It’s from Armani Collezioni, oh my goodness.” Hurriedly undoing the buttons, he slipped it on, blinking in awe at the warmth that came with out, how the cold couldn’t seem to reach him. And then the fit of the coat was perfect, the measurements on point.

“That looks good,” Joe commented, but his eyes were still wide and Barry was pretty sure his were still wide, too.

“And there’s another one.” Slipping off the coat, he set it to the side as he pulled out the other one, looking at the bomber jacket in equal awe. It was ribbed black for the most part with smooth navy tinted black sleeves and collar. “This one’s expensive, too,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else as he slipped it on. “Why did he spend so much?”

“Whoever sent you this, you owe a serious thank you to,” Joe instructed, delicately placing the coat back in the box.

“Yes, I do. I am going to go deliver those thanks right now,” he breathed, looking at the gifts before him, grabbing the boxes and hurrying upstairs, changing quickly and tugging on the coat as an afterthought before heading to the door, calling a quick ‘see you later’ before he was off.

Knocking on the door quickly, he stood impatiently as he waited for the man on the other side to answer. He heard the slow clicking of locks as they were turned before the door opened to reveal Leonard holding the cold gun in one hand and a cup of what seemed to be lemonade in the other.

“Oh,” he blinked at Barry in confusion. “I didn’t expect to see you today,” he mumbled, but shuffled over so that Barry could enter, closing the door and locking the various locks before heading to the kitchen. “Glad to know it fits you,” Leonard called over his shoulder as he moved about the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. “Have you eaten?”

“Have I—no,” Barry choked, following after him after toeing off his shoes, looking at the man sort of stunned. “You spent a small fortune on me, he accused. “You told me to only get you a card and spent a small fortune on a Valentine’s gift.”

Leonard turned to look at him, blinking hazy blue eyes at him, a testament to the fact that he hadn’t been out of bed for too long. “If it makes you feel better, I spend about as much on Lisa and Mick.”

“Why?”

Leonard shrugged, turning back to the counter as he pulled out a bowl to mix ingredients. “I have the money, I don’t use it for myself; I don’t really know what to do with it other than pay for necessities.” He shrugged once more, pouring flour into the bowl. “So, I might as well use it for the people I care about and get them what they want and what they need.”

Barry flushed slightly because Leonard considered him one of the people he cared about—which, obviously, because they were dating, but they hadn’t actually said they cared about each other out loud yet, or any of that sort of stuff out loud. Barry wasn’t even sure Leonard felt the same way on the same level of seriousness until that moment.

“Well, at least take your card,” Barry mumbled, pulling it out of the pocket of the coat, the envelope a soft shade of pink. Leonard stopped stirring the batter he had apparently been making, making sure his hands were clean before taking the letter, blinking at it.

“I didn’t actually think you’d get me one.”

“You also apparently didn’t think I’d show up today, so I think we need to have a conversation about your low expectations—or lack of, more like,” he muttered, smiling a little bit when Leonard simply blinked at him, the corners of his lips twitching upwards a bit.

“It’s better when I don’t expect anything that way it’s a nice surprise,” Leonard mumbled, opening the card and looking at it, reading the writing slowly, his eyes moving over the words.

‘Thanks for the last few months. And for saving my life all those times—and for just being there with me, for me. Roses are #ff0000, violets are #0000ff, all my base are belong to you. Happy Valentine’s Day!’

Leonard blinked and Barry couldn’t help but chew his bottom lip nervously, watching as the male read and re-read the note before Leonard’s eyes moved up and looked at him, staring at him for a long moment. Then Leonard was moving forward, shuffling over and hesitating for only a second before pulling Barry over to envelope him in a hug.

And somehow it felt more intimate than any kisses they had ever shared as they stood there, Leonard holding Barry tight and Barry holding back equally as tight.

“Thank you,” Leonard whispered and it was the soft tone of his voice and the raw emotion in it that made Barry cling on tighter and bury his face in the curve of Leonard’s neck, placing a soft kiss there.

“No, thank you for being here—with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3


	23. #35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Black ice isn’t the only thing I’m falling for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to slide into humor again, but this story just keeps getting fluffier and fluffier as I near the end of the list of pick-up lines. There's about ten little drabbles left--give or take.
> 
> Line requested by madhlae.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why are we out here?” Leonard muttered, looking about himself as they walked along the side of the road, his eyes seeming almost lighter as they reflected the sea of white around them.

“Because I thought it would be fun,” Barry cheered, voice sounding loud in the silence of the space around them. There was a small jump in his step and he watched as Leonard shook his head with a small smirk, his hands tucked in his pockets as they walked along. “Besides, you like snow.”

“I like the cold.”

“Please, you like snow. I watched you stare at it for a full hour smiling.”

Leonard frowned, looking at him accusingly. “You pretended to be asleep so that you could watch me?”

Barry shrugged sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a gloved hand. “In all honesty, I thought you were asleep at first, but then you weren’t but I got distracted and ended up watching for a few minutes.”

“So you pretended to be asleep in order to stare at me?”

“Why do you have to be so blunt? It makes it so much more embarrassing,” Barry whined, flailing his arms around as Leonard smirked, shaking his head as amusement covered his expression. “Gosh, you’re such an ass sometimes,” Barry muttered, punching Leonard’s shoulder lightly, his cheeks flushed red.

“You dig your grave, Allen. I just point it out,” Leonard drawled, letting his foot scuff some of the snow on the side of the road, making a little burst of snow fly into the air before settling no more than an inch away from its original resting place.

Barry scoffed, but it quickly morphed into a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Leonard simply smiled a little bit, shaking his head just slightly once more.

“Come on, I wanted to show you this thing over here,” Barry coaxed skipping forward.

“You might want to watch where you’re going, Barry. There’s probably ice,” Leonard warned, artfully stepping where there was some snow on the road so as to avoid stepping accidentally on a potential patch of ice.

“It’s warm enough that there isn’t any,” Barry assured and Leonard cocked an eyebrow, clearly demonstrating his disbelief. “Trust me,” he added, smiling at the man, but Snart seemed to only look more skeptical, gaze flicking to the ground with the same raised eyebrow. “Watch,” he called, casting a quick look around to make sure they were alone before tapping into the speed force and running.

Only to end up flat on his back, staring up at the sky in surprise.

And there was this small snort that came from a bit above his head and the left and he shifted, looking over to see Leonard, a hand over his mouth, shielding his smile, but he knew he was smiling from the crinkle in the corners of the man’s eyes and there was a low, soft chuckle coming from him, his shoulders shaking just slightly.

And Barry could feel himself falling in love with that small laugh, the mirth dancing in Leonard’s eyes, the free feeling he was emitting.

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve heard you laugh like this,” Barry mused. “It’s nice,” he tacked on, grinning as he shifted to sit up, but his hand slipped on the patch of ice he was on and he was flat on his back again, groaning in pain, and Leonard was full on laughing now, head thrown back, chest heaving, lips pulled into a wide open smile, his shoulders shaking.

The man seemed to try to say something, but he couldn’t hold onto his composure long enough to actually get the words out, quickly falling back into fits of laughter.

“I guess black ice isn’t the only thing I’m falling for,” Barry muttered, pouting petulantly and Leonard’s eyes met his briefly before he was doubling over in another way of laughter, cheeks rosy with mirth and the brush of the cold against his face.

It took about five minutes for Leonard to help Barry up, still gasping for breath, a grin on his face as he hauled the man up and then falling into a fit of giggles as Barry declared that they were going to walk through the snow instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments below!


	24. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My love for you is like dividing by zero—it cannot be defined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BIG THREE is said.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, so I should never be allowed to plan out our dates,” Barry muttered, accepting the jumper handed to him by Leonard as he struggled out of his smeared shirt. Leonard’s answering snort was enough to relieve Barry’s minor stress that the male had been upset.

“Technically, this wasn’t your fault,” Leonard mumbled, shuffling to the bathroom to change out of his pants and run a moist towel over his damp thighs.

Barry sighed, knowing Snart was right but unable to let go of the bit of guilt clinging to him.

He had planned a typical date—something actually normal that everyone did. Barry guessed the first hitch in his plans was the fact that it was at Jitters. Iris was working, which was an automatic downside—Barry doesn’t even know why Iris was working at Jitters again part-time. He was pretty sure it was news related or some such thing.

She knew that Team Flash had been working alongside the Rogues recently, more specifically Leonard, as it had been in the news and she had written some entries on it. However, it didn’t mean she was happy about it.

The second hitch was probably when Barry forgot what had happened to Leonard’s drink the last time they had been there.

They had been sitting at their table and they had been talking. Everything had been going fine. He had gotten Leonard to make that little smile he did when he cared for what Barry had to say—and Barry was seriously just ranting about Captain Singh and this new case that wasn’t meta-human related, but apparently someone was going around killing homeless people.

“It’s personal,” Leonard surmised, managing to surprise Barry because typically no one actually said anything in response to his little rants.

“What?”

“Think about it,” Leonard coaxed, leaning forward a bit and there was this glint in his eyes that he got whenever he was thinking something through. “The guy’s killing homeless people. Now, homeless people don’t really have anything so we know it’s not goods he wants. Serial killers typically have a rhyme and reason for their actions that people can predict if they look closely, so we have somewhat of a lead.”

“You’re right,” Barry breathed and he couldn’t help getting a little bit excited, leaning forward in his seat a bit.

“So you’re looking for a guy who has something against homeless people. We know it’s one guy because the style is the same, right?” Barry nodded in affirmation and Leonard continued, his brow furrowed slightly. “So, one guy who has to have something specifically against homeless people,” Leonard concluded, leaning back a bit. “Best guess is childhood trauma. Homeless guy got desperate, broke into his house, either attacked him or someone close to him—probably his parents. Probably some mental scarring, so it would have to have been bad. Now he wants them all gone.”

“That’s,” Barry’s brow furrowed, chewing on his bottom lip as he rolled the explanation through his head, “brilliant. Any idea how we can narrow it down?”

“Probably go through records of nearby mental help facilities. There’s a chance he might’ve checked into one early in his life for this reason. Look through old cases, too. There might be others like this—maybe he used to spread them out, but he didn’t get caught so now he’s getting cocky, thinking he’s covering his tracks well enough so they’re closer together.”

“I will definitely bring that up. You are amazing,” Barry laughed, giving Leonard’s knee a squeeze, relishing in the soft smile he received in return.

Glancing up, though, he saw their order was ready and moved to get up, but the worker—who he was guessing Iris sent over going by her sly smile that she directed at him—waved at him to sit down, bringing their drinks over to them.

“Here you go, sirs. Sorry for the wait,” the girl mumbled, her smile stiff and twitching as she roughly set down Leonard’s drink, the liquid spilling from the cup and splashing onto the table—and onto Leonard’s pants.

Because that was just their luck.

“Oh my goodness,” the girl—poor thing, Barry felt bad for her—cried out, hands fluttering about. “I am so sorry.”

Leonard winced slightly at hot liquid on his legs and the girl stumbled back, her eyes wide with fright.

“Please don’t hit me,” she cried out.

And Barry felt a little less bad for her now as he watched Leonard freeze, his eyes slightly wide. He knew those words probably struck horror into Leonard every time he heard them outside of an actual fight where punching and shooting were required.

“He’s not going to hit you,” Barry assured frantically, grabbing the napkins the girl was holding hurriedly dabbing at Leonard’s pant leg.

Iris hurried over from behind the counter, and Barry took her offered napkins, trying to ignore the fact that she seemed far too amused about this—because, seriously? He was trying to have a nice conversation with Leonard here and the man was being really helpful and sweet and he was literally Barry’s wet dream come to life and this was date number seven and most of those seven dates had been messed up somehow and dammit, this one was supposed to actually go right.

He chose the place closest to the police station even so that if something happened near them, the police would hopefully be on top of it quickly enough.

“Thanks, Iris.”

And then turning around was a bad idea because Iris was holding a cake and she was too close and that cake did not make for a very good shirt, although Barry gave it points for trying as he looked down at it smeared across his shirt.

“Oh, wow,” Leonard mused from behind him and Barry sent his a weak glare, but the corner of his lip twitched up slightly at seeing the male recovered from earlier, dabbing at his pants with the napkins. “I’d offer you these, but they’re wet.”

“At least we’re both messes now,” Barry laughed.

“I think you’re a bigger one than me. I sat here and did nothing. You, however, walked into that one,” Leonard pointed out, getting up and grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

“Where are you going?” Barry was pretty sure he would forever deny the slight hint of panic in his voice that Iris, thankfully, didn’t pick up on. But Leonard did because he was acutely aware of things like that.

Damn him for being so fucking perfect.

“Well, I need clean pants and you need a clean shirt—unless you’re planning on continuing this conversation with cake all over it. So we’re going to go change.”

And it was the ‘we’ and the fact that Leonard was also handing him his coat that let him finally relax and he smiled.

“Sorry about that, Iris. Do you guys need me to pay for that?”

Iris’ brow was furrowed, but she responded with a simple negative and he nodded, moving towards the entrance where Leonard already waiting, picking at his pants which seemed to be getting sticky or irritating his skin or something.

“Alright; I’ll see you later,” Barry smiled at her before hurrying to the door after Leonard.

And now they were in Leonard’s apartment, Barry sitting on the man’s bed in the man’s jumper thinking that it was unfairly cozy for being so inexpensive. Seriously, Leonard needed to learn how to splurge on himself. Although who was Barry to judge when he himself would forget to eat half of the time if he didn’t have people reminding him to take care of himself.

“On the bright side,” Leonard called from the bathroom and Barry heard some rustling that told him Leonard was tugging on the sweatpants he took with him to the bathroom, “this stuff will come off in the wash.” The thief reemerged, looking rather at home in his cozy sweatpants and jumper that was similar to the one he had given Barry, but it was blue instead of red.

He was eighty-seven percent sure Leonard gave him the red one on purpose.

“You want to order in instead?” Leonard asked as he loaded Barry’s shirt and his pants into the washer, adding the soap and turning the machine on. “You can borrow some pants, too, if you want.”

“Sure,” he readily agreed, accepting the offered pants and changing into them in a blur of movements. At this point he was fairly certain their only successful dates would be either indoors or in a restaurant where no one knew them and where it was safe. So, maybe another city, Barry thought, following Leonard into the living room.

“What do you want?”

“Does any Italian place deliver?”

Leonard nodded, pulling out his laptop and searching for an online copy of the menu for the place he had in mind.

“You know,” Barry mumbled, propping his chin on Leonard’s shoulder as he glanced at the menu with him, “you’re kind of amazing.”

He was pretty sure he could actually feel Len’s blush, the man glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. “And how did you get to that conclusion?”

“Well, every date we have been on has been a disaster,” Barry began, loving how Leonard simply pursed his lips in disagreement but didn’t move to interrupt him, “but you have managed to save every single one. And you actually listen to everything I say which is kind of amazing because not even Cisco can do that, and that’s saying a lot. And you do your best to appease me and you go along with all of my silly little plans even though most people would have thrown in the towel by now. And I kind of seriously love you for being so amazing and for putting up with me.”

It took a grand total of two seconds for realization to come crashing down over Barry at what he had just said and dear goodness, the couch opening up and swallowing him sounded really good right about now.

“Well,” Leonard began slowly, his fingers still moving over the keyboard, clicking on the online menu as he found it, “I kind of seriously love you for being amazing and putting up with me, too.”

And fuck if it didn’t make Barry all warm inside that Leonard used the exact same wording.

And his cheeks seriously hurt from how big his smile was as he tucked his face into the junction of Leonard’s shoulder and neck to hide it, cheeks burning red. “Good, because my love for you is like dividing by zero—it cannot be defined.”

“I should get an award for putting up with your pick-up lines, though,” Leonard muttered and Barry laughed, playfully nipping at the man’s skin.

“Shut up—you love my pick-up lines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts! <3


	25. #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forget hydrogen, you’re my number one element."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys mind this story getting fluffier instead of funnier? Because I think I slipped and fell on a marshmallow and whatever humor was there was suddenly gone--I'm sorry ^^;;

“Let it be on the record that I am never ever,” Leonard muttered, teeth clenched as he stood under the spray of the shower, frantically scrubbing at his stomach and divesting himself of his clothes, “and I mean never ever,” he gritted out, hissing out a breath through his teeth, water flying out against the stream of breath, “letting you handle acid near me again.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry whined, standing by with a plastic bag and shoving the clothes Leonard tossed at him in there before hurrying to grab one of the spare sets of clothes he kept there just in case, grabbing a towel as well before heading back to see Leonard examining the red skin on his abdomen, worry and curiosity etched on his features. “Here,” Barry called, walking over and opening up the towel for Leonard and the man got out from under the spray of water, walking over and letting it be draped over his shoulders, immediately working on getting himself dry.

“I’m going to have to get this looked at, aren’t I?” he mumbled, wincing just slightly as he dabbed at the irritated skin.

Barry nodded apologetically, pulling the STAR Labs sweater over Leonard’s head when the man turned around. “Yeah—I already called Caitlin,” Barry mumbled, handing over the pants and letting Leonard tug them on, setting the towel to the side. “I’m really sorry,” he mumbled, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Leonard turned to look at him, sighing softly before reaching out to grab hold of his hand. “It’s fine, Barry,” he reassured, letting Barry lead him to one of the me beds in the other room, jumping up and hissing as the irritated skin folded and stretched.

“It doesn’t seem fine,” Barry cried out, hands fluttering about nervously as he tried to figure out what to do until Caitlin got there.

“Stop worrying,” Leonard muttered, leaning back on the bed, relaxing a little bit, raising the fabric of the sweater over his stomach as the material rubbed against it and sent little bolts of pain through his system. Barry whimpered, reaching out and letting his fingers brush against Leonard’s pelvic bone, eying the red skin. “Just talk, Barry—get your mind off of it. It’s fine. Like, what’s your favorite element?” Leonard urged, reaching out his hand and letting Barry play with his fingers while they waited.

“Hydrogen,” Barry mumbled, looking down at the long perfection of the digits, fiddling with them idly like a child. His phone chimed and Barry dug it out with one hand, reading the screen. “Caitlin says she’ll be here in five minutes.” The phone dropped to rest on the bed next to Leonard’s thigh as Barry continued to fiddle with his fingers.

The first drop against his skin made Leonard’s eyes snap open and Barry watched him look over at him in alarm. “What—why are you crying?” He made to sit up, eyes slightly wider with alarm, looking at Barry in concern.

“I don’t know. I’m just really sorry. I mean, it was my fault and—”

A hand over his mouth stopped the word vomit from spilling out and he blinked and looked over at Leonard. “Be quiet,” he muttered, body bent a bit awkwardly to reach Barry without hurting himself. “Come here,” he mumbled, tugging on Barry’s hand until he scooted closer. “Stop being dumb,” he told him as seriously as possible, looking straight into Barry’s eyes. “This wasn’t your fault. Isn’t the first rule of dealing with chemicals wearing an apron? This was my fault,” Leonard assured and Barry was suddenly extremely grateful that at least Leonard was wearing the safety goggles.

“God, you are absolutely perfect,” Barry mumbled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Leonard’s lips, wiping away his tears. “Forget hydrogen, you’re my number one element.”

“But I will be very pissed if this ever happens again because you didn’t remind me to wear an apron. Deal,” Leonard asked, letting Barry sit back as he reclined back against the mattress.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below <3


	26. #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I’m like a Rubik’s cube. The longer you play with me, the harder I get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so--
> 
> WARNINGS: it's implied they did the do; that's it (is this even something i should warn? half of these pick up lines are sex related; i don't think an implication in a passing mention will offend any of you, but better safe than sorry, i guess)
> 
> Enjoy!

“What am I here for again?” Leonard muttered, adjusting his goggles and leveling Cisco and Caitlin with a rather annoyed look—a sentiment Barry shared from where he was fully suited up, a yaw pulling past his lips.

Who knew third base was so exhausting the day afterwards?

He had been looking forward to spending the day napping with Leonard and sharing some curry Leonard had said he would make and just overall having a day to relax. He knew Snart had been looking forward to sleeping in, too, seeing as how he had dark circles around his eyes, the only testament to how little sleep he had been getting.

“Barry’s reaction time hasn’t improved recently—if anything, he seems to be slowing down although nothing has been shown in the numbers.”

“Wait, is there something wrong with my speed?” he broke in, eyes slightly wide, worry seeping into his voice. That’d be a very big problem.

“No,” Caitlin was quick to clarify, looking down at her clipboard and then back up at Barry, “it just seems like you’re getting a bit—how do I say it nicely?”

“Lazy?” Cisco offered up, grinning slightly. “Cocky, self-assured, full of himself, complacent? Pick one; the thesaurus has a list,” he laughed, wincing at Caitlin’s glare.

Barry sighed, wanting to bang his head against the wall. But he couldn’t. Because they were in the middle of fucking nowhere and there was no wall to bang his head on in frustration. “I told you guys that I wasn’t doing anything today,” he groaned, letting some of his frustration and annoyance bleed through. He was pretty sure he could actually see Leonard becoming more exhausted by the moment. The guy was running on reserves, and so was Barry, if he was being honest.

“We know; that’s why we chose today since you weren’t doing anything.”

“I meant I was taking a day off, guys! No running, no rescuing, no nothing. I took the day off of work—Joe knows so that the police are on their toes. Did you not get that?”

“You were not specific enough in your text,” Cisco muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Alright, let’s just get this over with so that we can all get back to what we wanted to do with our day,” Leonard interrupted quickly, his usual drawl sounding just a touch slower, but probably only to Barry’s ears.

It made his heart rate rabbit a bit at the realization that he was getting to know Leonard well enough to be able to tell that.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Shoot Barry,” Caitlin instructed, writing something on her clipboard.

Leonard blinked.

“Why?” the aforementioned speedster cried out, trying to keep from flailing and just grabbing Leonard and leaving. He did not have the patience for this.

“Because whenever you’re attacked by something somewhat or completely life threatening, you tend to go faster. The cold gun can slow down your abilities so you’ll want to avoid it, which will make you go faster.”

“You expect me,” Leonard began, his voice bearing a bit of an edge, “and may I remind you that I am perfectly human and slow—emphasis on the slow—to somehow get Barry to move faster?”

“Yes.”

“Are you seeing a problem with this plan?”

“Just do it,” Cisco groaned, crossing his arms.

Leonard looked over at Barry who sped over, lowering his voice so that Caitlin and Cisco wouldn’t be able to hear them although the two scientists weren’t particularly close to where Leonard was standing. “Don’t worry; you won’t hit me.”

“We’re both swaying on our feet. I’m pretty sure there’s a good chance I’ll hit you.”

“And I’ll bounce right back.”

Leonard’s stare was flat, his lips pursed in a way that showed he was most definitely not pleased, eyes tight at the corners. His jaw was set in a way that spoke volumes about how uncomfortable the situation made him, but he was mentally preparing himself to go through with it anyway.

“Hey, no worries—I’m like a Rubik’s cube. The longer you play with me, the harder I get. You won’t hit me.”

“Not the time for sex jokes, Scarlet,” Leonard muttered, but his lips curved into a wry smirk, gun powering up at his side. “Run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! <3


	27. #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you say we use my lever to shift your center of mass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldflash week is coming up, so I'm going to be working on those fics for a bit because I might, possibly, be doing it, so this might not be updated for a bit, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> WARNINGS: um, if you can't tell, the pick-up line is a bit suggestive and there's, like, one line with anything eluding to sexual things, so if that's a problem for you, just a heads up (it's literally like two words, to be honest)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I officially detest your family and your friends,” Leonard grumbled as Barry set down his phone, his own frown on his face. “They have horrendous timing.”

“Tell me about it,” he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face as he tried to wake himself up a bit, rolling away from Leonard’s body, feeling himself already missing the warmth of the man against him, the feel of his soft breath against his face, the soft press of his lips against his own and against—

He shook his head, muttering expletives at Joe and Iris and Cisco and Caitlin and every person he knew—except Leonard—for not letting him sleep in and laze around like he wanted to today.

“I feel like they’re doing this on purpose,” Barry said as he stood, stretching his lax limbs out, casting a glance over at Leonard. “At least join me in the bathroom,” Barry coaxed, looking about for his clothes now.

“They’re in the dryer,” Leonard told him, slipping out from under the covers and padding out of the room, presumably to go fetch Barry’s clothes. “Don’t you have to go in quickly?” the male called from down the hall and Barry twisted the knobs in the bathroom, setting the temperature to an appropriate lukewarm.

“They can wait a bit—it’s not an emergency or something,” Barry answered, stripping out of his shirt and briefs, stepping into the shower and letting the spray wash over him. He saw Leonard’s shadow through the curtain as the male came in, sitting on the covered toilet, chin propped up in his hands.

“Why would they call you if it’s not an emergency? That seems kind of rude,” Leonard mumbled and Barry could still hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“I don’t know—they’re weird.” He stuck his head out around the curtain, giving Leonard a smile. “Come in here.”

Leonard shoved his head back into the shower, muttering something about ‘stop getting my floors wet, Scarlet’ and Barry heard the rustle of cloth before the man was stepping in and Barry immediately tugged him close, nuzzling his face in Leonard’s neck, letting the water beat down against his back before shifting them around so that Leonard could get under the spray.

“Will you be here tonight?” he mumbled, grabbing the soap so that he could actually get clean even though all he really wanted to do was keep himself held against Leonard and not have to leave.

“No,” Leonard mumbled, tilting his head back into the spray once he was free, turning to face it so that his back was towards Barry and he let his eyes roam over the scars covering the man’s whole body, hating what put them there but loving the man that came out on top of all of it, “I’m meeting up with Lisa, remember?”

“Fuck, that’s right,” he groaned, scrubbing under his arms, sighing again as he switched to the other side. “When will you be done?”

Leonard shrugged, turning around and switching places with Barry, accepting the soap as it was handed to him, Barry grabbing some shampoo—which Leonard kept around just for him because Lisa brought her own if she ever slept over, apparently, and both Mick and Leonard had their buzz cuts going on—and scrubbing his hair while Leonard began scrubbing at his skin with the soap. “I don’t know. She wants to see a movie or something or other and said she had something important to tell me, so at minimum I’ll be gone three hours.”

“She didn’t give you more info than that?”

“She said she wanted it to be a surprise or something, so at least it’s not negative.”

Barry nodded his agreement, ducking under the spray fully to rinse of his hair before switching with Leonard again so that male could rinse off as well.

“Well, when do you leave?”

“Probably before you’ll be back going by how long they usually keep you out.”

Barry sighed, turning off the water once Leonard was done, both of them drying off, Barry walking to the bed to pull on his clothes, Leonard pulling back on his pajamas and at Barry’s raised eyebrow he smirked. “What? I don’t have to go anywhere yet.”

“Lucky,” Barry muttered, no heat behind the word as he tugged on his shirt, running the towel over his head once more before going to hook it on the towel rack. Leonard walked him to the door, fetching a thermos of coffee to shove into Barry’s hand—which most definitely earned him a long kiss that had Barry wishing even harder that he didn’t have to leave. “So, tomorrow—what do you say we use my lever to shift your center of mass?”

Leonard pulled back, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smirk. “How about you tell absolutely everyone, first, not to bother you tomorrow and then we’ll see about that,” Leonard whispered, his tone teasing but he was giving Barry a pointed look that had his rubbing the back of his neck.

“Will do, Captain,” he responded, placing a last peck on Leonard’s lip before he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below! <3


	28. #33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second. Mind if I join in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, preparation for coldflash week is going well so far, so I managed to write another part for this story. Yay!
> 
> This line was requested by madhlae
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry had always felt one of the best parts of their relationship was the fact that their dynamic didn’t change when they got together. Barry still poked fun at Leonard, Leonard still made sarcastic remarks in his drawl, Barry still frowned disapprovingly when Leonard threatened people or stole something, and Leonard still shrugged and continued to do what he wanted to.

It was a blessing to him, if he was being honest, that they hadn’t changed when they got together. Leonard didn’t expect Barry to change and Barry didn’t expect Leonard to change. Leonard didn’t make Barry sacrifice his friends and family and Barry didn’t make Leonard sacrifice the two people he really communicated with other than Barry.

Barry honestly wondered what Leonard did half of the time when he wasn’t there.

He remembered Lisa once muttering, he probably wasn’t meant to have heard it, about how he doesn’t ever do anything other than pull heists—how he’s typically locked up in his apartment, and he remembered Leonard walking out of the kitchen with a sharp glare sent back at Lisa before sitting down next to Barry with the bowl of popcorn, looking completely unbothered.

He hadn’t made much of it then, but sometimes when he sat at his desk and wondered what Leonard was doing, he flashed back to the conversation and wondered what Leonard really was doing—if he was doing anything at all or if he was just lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

Their relationship was balanced, though—beautifully so. There was an equal give and take, even though Barry always felt Leonard gave more than he took, but he blamed that on how the male was raised.

Problem was that their dynamic was so similar that he guessed his friends got confused at times.

“Barry, come here,” Cisco called to him and he looked over, looking back at Leonard and telling him he’d be right back, to which he got a short nod, Leonard’s eyes focused on the screen of the laptop in front of him, and walked over to his friend.

“What’s up?”

“I just,” the male laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “wanted to talk.”

“Okay—what about?” Barry smiled in response, his hands in his pockets.

“Well—what’s Snart doing here?”

Barry blinked, glancing back at Leonard who was typing something rapidly into the keyboard, not even glancing down at the keys, his eyes scanning the screen. “He’s helping me out with a project.”

“And what’s he getting out of this?”

He frowned. “Something to do, I suppose.”

“And what are you getting out of it?”

“Help, I guess—listen, Cisco, I should really get back to helping him finish that up. We’ll talk later, yeah?”

Cisco’s lips pursed, but he nodded, pulling on a smile that Barry awkwardly returned, it disappearing as soon as he turned around and made his way back to Leonard.

“What did he want?”

“To talk,” Barry mumbled, but the frown was still on his face even as he bent over Leonard’s shoulder, looking at the work the male had done, smiling a bit. “You’re pretty good at this,” he mused, eyes scanning over the numbers and letters, watching Leonard’s long fingers fly over the keys—his fingers were ridiculously pretty; it was, honestly, a crime.

“About what,” was Leonard’s response as he quickly scrolled through his work, sitting back in the seat in satisfaction and tilting his head back to look up at Barry.

“You,” he mumbled, reading over the work and releasing a content hum. “I think it’s all correct. You wanna run it through a simulation?”

“Me?” Leonard muttered, clicking to run the simulation, watching the screen.

“Yeah—he’s just being weird.”

He couldn’t label Cisco’s behavior as anything else. It certainly wasn’t normal, but he didn’t think it was bad or rude. Just very suspicious even though Leonard was almost always around them—mainly on Barry’s insistence—both Barry and Caitlin and Iris seemed very confused and, kind of, not so happy about it. But as much as Barry loved them, he wasn’t going to just leave Leonard presumably sitting at home and not doing anything because helping Team Flash kind of prevented him from stealing anything—which, if Lisa’s muttered words were to be believed, were the only thing Leonard left his apartment to do.

Leonard hummed to show he heard, a small smirk curling on his lips as the simulation proved successful.

“You are honestly amazing,” Barry breathed, grinning in glee.

“You could’ve done it in two seconds flat,” was Leonard’s response.

“Sometimes I think you don’t understand how awesome you really are.”

“Oh, no, believe me—I know.” Leonard grinned, tilting his head back to look at him, sharpness to his expression that made Barry laugh because he knew Leonard was overplaying it for humor and it made him feel all kinds of warmth for the man.

He shook his head a little bit with a chuckle.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Barry?” Caitlin asked as she walked over from where she was testing certain substances on small samples of his blood to see how they would affect it. He sighed, brushing his fingers over the back of Leonard’s neck lightly as a sign that he would be back before going over to Caitlin, letting her guide him over to the samples.

“Did you find something?”

“No, no—I was just wondering,” she bent over the slides, adjusting them under the microscope. “You two seem awfully close.”

Barry blinked, brow furrowed.

“I don’t doubt your choices or something,” Caitlin clarified, shifting in her heels and leveling him with a concerned look. “I think that Snart isn’t very good company to keep. You might want to rethink your friendship with him.”

He blinked again, slower this time.

“Right—well, I have to finish that,” he motioned haphazardly behind him, “but we’ll keep talking later, yeah?” He marched back over to Leonard and tapped his shoulder, getting him to look up. “Save that and let’s go.”

Leonard frowned at him, but quickly saved the file and followed Barry out the door. He didn’t ask for an explanation, just gave Barry a look that told him to talk when he was ready, but other than that made no move to force him into speaking, which Barry appreciated.

He sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair and then fussing a bit over how it looked, feeling even more frustrated over it. “They’re just being really weird today.”

“Fair enough,” Leonard responded. “It is the full moon tonight.”

Barry blinked before chuckling, shaking his head a bit, knocking their shoulders together before turning so that he was walking backwards, looking at Leonard with a small grin. “Well, since it’s the full moon, we should do something,” he drawled, grinning and slowing his steps so that Leonard slowed as well, taking the man’s hand and tugging him closer. “Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second. Mind if I join in?”

“Oh, good,” Leonard breathed, “I thought it was going to be another dog one.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Nah, I think Mick would pop out of nowhere and sock me.”

“He has a good swing, doesn’t he?”

“Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment down below on your thoughts!


	29. #32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a bit since I've updated. I'm really sorry about that but I was dedicating all my time to writing fics for coldflashweek2017a and then I needed a bit of a break after all that writing. So, super sorry about the long wait! If any of you guys read my fics for coldflashweek2017a, I sincerely hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> Now, without further ado!
> 
> This pick-up line was requested by madhlae
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry skidded to a stop next to Leonard, looking over at the meta-human who was struggling to maintain his balance on the ice covering the ground, especially considering every time she used her powers Leonard would be there to freeze it and Barry would run over and watch her slip as she tried to attack him in response.

He felt a little bit bad for it, but at the same time she had tried to drown a kid, so he was feeling a little bit vindictive.

Said kid was actually sitting next to Leonard, both of them on the roof of a car, the kid babbling about something animatedly and Barry watched them with a small smile on his lips as Leonard responded whenever the kid stopped and looked at him expectantly, his responses actually matching with whatever the kid was talking about.

The girl tried to lash out again with water, but it was an unfortunate ability to have when faced with Captain Cold and Barry just watched as Leonard fired a shot at her absently, the majority of his attention focused on the kid who was playing with the fingers of his free hand, giggling and babbling on about the size differences and the callous’ decorating the skin of Leonard’s hand.

He ran over, watching her fall again, feeling the same small twinge of guilt as he did every time he had done it so far, but ultimately ignoring it the second he glanced over at Leonard who was letting the kid stand on the roof of the car and pat at his face, his free hand protectively wrapped around the kid’s calf in case he slipped.

“Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te,” Barry couldn’t help but say as he skidded to halt once again in front of Leonard, unable to fight back the smile as Leonard turned his head to look at him, tilting it down so that their eyes met and the kid continued his perusal by rubbing his hands over Leonard’s buzzed hair.

“If you ever say a line like that, I will spray you with cheese,” Leonard warned, although Barry could see mirth twinkling in his eyes behind the goggles. “Now go wrap this up. Brian here wants to go back to his papa,” Leonard instructed, nudging Barry slightly with his foot, his gaze turning to face Brian. “Isn’t that right? Papa’s making you some spaghetti tonight, isn’t he?”

Brian squealed in delight, nodding his head eagerly, shifting to sit—or rather, fall—onto the roof of the car, scooting so he was close to Leonard who picked him up and placed him in his lap without preamble, a hand splayed on the kid’s side to keep him from falling.

“Tell Flash to go get her,” he told Brian who looked at Barry with a bright smile that made his chubby cheeks puff and his eyes squint. Barry was absolutely gone on the image of Leonard sitting there with a kid in his lap, looking for all the world like this was the most normal thing.

“Go ‘et her, Flash,” the kid babbled excitedly, arm flailing. Barry mock saluted, reaching up to tickle the kid’s stomach, if only to watch him squeal and lean back into Leonard who had a small smile on his face that seemed to refuse to leave.

Wrangling the meta-human down was easy and she was knocked out with a sharp pinch to a pressure point Leonard had calmly taught him the location of—which he was really thankful about because he didn’t feel like hitting a person while knowledgably being in front of a kid. When he returned his gaze to Brian and Leonard, Leonard was bouncing his knee, Brian laughing and shrieking in delight at being bounced up and down, looking happy as could be for a kid who nearly got drowned.

He seriously admired kids for their resilience.

“Are you finally done, Flash? I thought you were supposed to be fast.”

“Oh, shut up,” he grumbled playfully, holding out his arms for Brian who slid into his arms easily, Leonard sliding off the roof of the car gracefully, tucking the cold gun in its holster. “Let’s get this little guy home.”

“We can’t have him missing spaghetti night.”

“Italian sounds really good actually.”

“I could go for pasta.”

Brian laughed, wriggling in Barry’s arms, throwing his arms into the air and crying out, “pasta!”

Barry just relished in the fond laugh that left Leonard’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment down below with your thoughts!


	30. #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need me to unzip your files?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Are you not big on anniversaries either,” Barry murmured, looping his arms around Leonard’s waist, his chest flush against the man’s back, brushing a soft kiss to his expose nape.

“More like once we leave, I don’t want to come back,” Leonard chuckled, zipping up Barry’s suitcase which somehow managed to contain absolutely everything that Barry needed while still being small. Barry thought it was pretty amazing that Leonard had managed to fit everything he had pulled out on grounds that he ‘absolutely needed it’ into the small suitcase. “I’ll never hear the end of it from Lisa.”

“I love your sister, she’s great, but she’s a bit unbearable sometimes, I’ll agree.”

Leonard shook his head a bit, but Barry could see the small smile on the male’s lips. “Well, at least now you’re completely ready,” Leonard said, shifting the suitcase off the bed and setting it on the floor, turning in Barry’s hold to face him, letting Barry tug him closer and press their lips together, slowly lowering Leonard onto the bed, their lips not separating.

“I can’t wait to be able to not be interrupted,” Barry laughed, burying his face in Leonard’s neck and placing a soft kiss there, nuzzling closer as Leonard’s fingers threaded through his hair, nails scratching pleasantly over his nape, making him shiver and press closer.

“You and I both,” Leonard breathed out and Barry smiled, lifting himself up onto his elbows, looking down at Leonard with a small grin, brushing a soft kiss against his lips.

“Need me to unzip your files?” he breathed out, their noses rubbing against each other.

“I’d say yes, but we’re going to get interrupted. You need to leave in ten minutes.”                                   

Barry sighed, flopped back down, laughing a bit at Leonard’s soft huff as Barry dropping his weight back on him pushed the air out of his lungs. “You are such a mood killer.”

“I blame your sister.”

Barry was quiet for a moment before laughing a bit again. “You know what, yes, this is her fault. God, sisters suck,” he grumbled, pressing his nose against the soft skin of Leonard’s throat.

“Can’t believe you’re only figuring that out now,” was the response he got from Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3


	31. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you made of Beryllium, Gold, and Titanium? You must be because you are BeAuTi-ful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter so soon?
> 
> Yup!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“We need to celebrate,” Barry declared as they exited the arcade Barry had insisted on going to. He watched Leonard cock an eyebrow, looking suitably confused while not really expressing it at the same time. It was a pretty cool talent.

“Why?”

“Because a date I planned finally went off without a hitch,” he cheered and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face even if he tried—but he didn’t because he was happy and proud and he was going to show it. He saw Leonard’s lips twitch upwards in amusement, hands tucked in the pockets of his long coat—this time black and wool instead of his usual parka, matching Barry’s own coat that he still thought was a ridiculously expensive Valentine’s Day present, but treasured it all the same.

“Alright—how do you propose we celebrate?”

“Oh, no,” Barry turned wide eyes on Leonard. “Nope, I’m not choosing this. I can already feel my luck running out,” he swooned dramatically, holding his hands in front of him. “Anything I choose will undoubtedly be cursed to go wrong. You have to choose.”

He relished in the look of fond exasperation on Leonard’s face.

“Fine—let’s go get something to eat.”

Barry nodded his head in consensus, falling into step with Leonard. The walk was short to wherever the hell they were going and Barry looked up at the sign of the place they entered. It has a cozy interior, lit with candles and smelling of soft spices and mouth watering aromas.

The waiter there took them down the steps and sat them down at a table with a smile, handing them their menus and walking away.

“This place is really nice,” Barry breathed out.

Leonard shrugged. “It’s one of Lisa’s favorite places to eat whenever we go out,” Leonard responded, looking down at the menu. “These are small dishes, by the way, so choose more than one.”

They were waiting for the rest of their food, finishing up the first few plates they had gotten, and simply sitting there talking, idle chatter, Barry playing with Leonard’s fingers under the table, watching Leonard listen to him with that look of light concentration on his face that told Barry the male was actually listening to him and not just pretending like Joe sometimes did.

“You know,” he said, cutting himself off, looking at Leonard’s beautiful blue eyes, watching his brow furrow slightly in silent question, “I’ve always wondered,” he continued, letting their fingertips drag together, a look of consideration crossing his face. “Are you made of Beryllium, Gold, and Titanium? You must be because you are BeAuTi-ful.”

He should have seen the cheese coming, but he most certainly did not.

He couldn’t even bring himself to get mad as he flailed, grabbing the napkin and wiping at his face. After all, Leonard had warned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3


	32. #39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your eyes have a perfect wavelength of 445.7 nm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I'm sorry they're not as funny as they were initially, or at all.

“Does it annoy you when I geek out,” Barry couldn’t help but ask, rolling over onto his stomach to watch Leonard blearily open his eyes, leveling him with a look of mild annoyance and exasperation.

“You are never going to let me sleep,” he muttered but rolled over to face him anyway, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes as he yawned slightly. “To answer your question, though,” he began on the last dregs of the yawn, blinking rapidly to clear the remaining haze of sleep, “no. Why do you think it would?”

Barry shrugged, reaching over to play with Leonard’s fingers. “I don’t know, it’s just that, you don’t understand what I say half of the time. I mean, you’re wicked smart and if I was writing everything down I know you’d get it, but I use so much terminology when I talk and I know you try to follow along—which is, like, the sweetest thing ever because Joe gives up after the first three seconds, as does Iris,” he drew odd lines on the inside of Leonard’s wrist with the nail of his thumb, holding back a soft sigh, “but I don’t know. I feel like I would get annoyed if someone was constantly talking about stuff I didn’t understand.”

He looked up at Leonard carefully, feeling a bit worried he had managed to insult the man in his babbling, but all he saw on Leonard’s face was a look of silent contemplation.

“Well,” Leonard began, his brow slightly furrowed, looking like he was genuinely considering Barry’s words—and, honestly, that right there made Barry want to marry him on the spot because who the hell put so much effort in to make sense of someone’s idiotic babble at two in the morning even though there was no reason for them to do so—lips pursing briefly before meeting Barry’s gaze, “think of it this way. You’re teaching me, in a way. All your ‘geeking out’, as you put it, teaches me something new every single time. Like, the theory you and Ramon were looking at for potentially making a smaller version of a particle accelerator, or Dr. Snow and her research on what velocity you would have to go at to be able to run at certain angles. I learn something new—you teach me something new.”

Barry couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face, or stop the way he surged up and pressed their lips together, hand coming up to cup the back of Leonard’s head, tugging his closer, tilting his head for a better angle, only pulling back when he was out of breath and even then he kept their faces close, their foreheads resting together.

“Well, you wanna know a new fact?” he breathed out, soft pants escaping his mouth, their lips brushing slightly as he spoke.

Leonard made a soft sound of confirmation in response, his eyes lazily blinking open to focus on Barry.

“Your eyes have a perfect wavelength of four hundred and forty-five nanometers.”                                   

And then he quickly pressed their lips together before Leonard could huff and say it was too early for pick-up lines because Barry’s mind was still reeling from what a great boyfriend Leonard was and how he’d be the luckiest man alive is he got to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3


	33. #37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you swallow a magnet? Because you’re attractive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“How are you so chill with him dancin’ over there?” Mick rumbled from beside him and Leonard shrugged his shoulders, sipping from his water bottle, not really in the mood for a beer, tucking it into the inside of his coat once he was done. “Y’ ain’t jealous?”

“Should I be?” Leonard responded, looking at Mick from the corner of his eye.

“Well, maybe? I don’t know. He’s with you.”

“Exactly,” Leonard responded, still not finding sense in whatever it was Mick was saying. “He’s with me—he knows he’s with me. What am I supposed to be jealous about?”

“That chick rubbin’ up against ‘im, maybe,” Mick rumbled and Leonard cast an idle glance over, watched as Barry carefully twisted away from the girl.

“I reiterate, what should I be jealous about?”

“Never mind,” Mick sighed, ultimately beaten, leaning back in his seat.

Leonard watched Barry turn and catch his eye, beaming and walking over, sliding into the seat next to Leonard, giving Mick a grin in lieu of a verbal greeting. “You sure you don’t dance,” Barry murmured in his ear, his head resting on Leonard’s shoulder, his warmth bleeding through Leonard’s clothes and making his skin tingle.

“Positive,” he responded.

“This isn’t bothering you, right?” Barry asked suddenly, straightening and looking at Leonard worriedly. Leonard frowned in response, casting a small glance over at Mick who gave a snort of laughter, shrugging his shoulders unhelpfully.

“Why would it bother me? Are you having fun?”

“Yes,” Barry responded easily.

“Then what do I have to be bothered about?”

Barry stared at him long and hard, confusion written clearly on his features before his expression cleared up and he beamed. “Did you swallow a magnet? Because you are absolutely attractive right now—like, you have no idea,” Barry told him, his expression earnest even as the line slipped from his lips so flippantly.

Leonard cast another look over at Mick only to find him looking vaguely amused.

“Am I supposed to be upset about something? Both of you seemed to think I should be.”

“No, absolutely not,” Barry cut in with a smile, knocking their shoulders together. “Mick and I are apparently just being dumb. Ignore us,” he laughed, standing up again. “I’m going to go keep dancing. You sure you don’t wanna come,” he asked one last time, laughing as Leonard wrinkled his nose in response while sending a disdainful glance at the dance floor.

“No, I’m good. You keep having fun.”

“Will do,” Barry crowed, heading back to the dance floor with a jaunty salute back at Leonard.

“In all seriousness,” he began, leveling Mick with a stern look, “am I supposed to be upset?” Leonard asked once again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he waited for a response from Mick who simply began to chuckle—chuckles growing into full on laughter the longer Leonard glared at him in irritation and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down below! <3


	34. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I were a derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> I'm sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter out. I have a concussion, so updates might be a bit slow.

“I really am sorry, Len,” Barry mumbled, shifting awkwardly where he stood, a frown on his face, the corners of his lips pulling downwards, shoulders hunched. He had honestly thought he’d be done by now, but Cisco needed his help on finishing the new gimmick that would help them against the most recent meta-human and they really needed to take that meta-human down.

“I already said its fine, Barry. Stop worrying so much. I get it,” Leonard chuckled, and Barry couldn’t help but frown even more, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ground.

“It’s not fine, though. I made a commitment—I promised you we would do this. Hell, it was my idea!”

“Barry,” Leonard soothed from the other side of the line, making Barry pause in what would have probably continued to be a decently long rant, “if you were bailing on me without good reason I’d be pissed. But you guys need to get this meta-human, don’t you? I know I would personally like to stop seeing people of color blown up because they ‘deserved it’.”

Leonard’s words made Barry bristle just slightly. He honestly hated that new meta-human. The girl was the exact kind of person Barry detested. Leonard had been staying inside more than ever with this new meta-human prowling about. After all, no one had really seen her face since she wore a mask whenever she went on her killing sprees and Leonard was a person of color.

“I wish I were a derivative so I could like tangent to your curves.”

“Well, if you finish up quickly you might just be able to,” Leonard responded, voice low and sultry in the way that made Barry’s blood rush and tingles run down his spine. “Text me when you’re done.”

“I will,” he responded, his own voice dropping lower, his fingers curling into fists as he curbed his desire, knowing that if he wanted to do as he himself had inadvertently suggested, he was going to have to have his head in the game and focus.

Rubbing his hands together, he cracked his neck before tapping into the speed-force, the stray thought of ‘what team—Wildcats’ echoing in his head as he sped out of the abandoned building he had been in and headed straight to STAR Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!


	35. #29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I bet you’re like calcium bicarbonate – if I get you wet, the reaction will be explosive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> Wow, I'm rather shocked I managed to crank this one out despite my concussion. I hope you all enjoy!

“Has anyone ever told you that you are ridiculously resilient,” Leonard asked as he moved away from where he was sitting on the side and going to where Barry was standing at the railing, facing Leonard with a smile.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you nearly drowned and now you want to play around in deep water. You do realize your feet won’t touch the ground, right?”

Barry grinned, reaching over and tugging Leonard close, relishing in the feeling of having their bodies pressed together, feeling the warmth from Leonard through the thin material of their Speedos—wishing he could feel Leonard’s skin against his hands, but not cruel enough to ask Leonard to wear just the bottoms and showcase his scars to the world.

He had seen multiple times how they made him uncomfortable in the safety and seclusion of his own home. And while they were pretty secluded in the middle of the lake, he still wasn’t going to ask Leonard to take it off.

“What can I say?” he laughed with a shrug of his shoulders. “I was born this way.”

“If you quote Lady Gaga one more time, Barry, I swear,” Leonard grumbled, shoving Barry’s head gently, his expression one of amusement.

“Come on,” he couldn’t help but laugh, shifting from where he was standing, still keeping their bodies pressed together but moving where they were standing, awkwardly waddling backwards. “I bet you’re like calcium bicarbonate,” Barry whispered, letting their foreheads press together and their lips brush. Seeing Leonard’s slightly furrowed brow, he pulled back slightly. “If you get wet, the reaction will be explosive.”

Leonard snorted softly in response, mirth dancing in his eyes even as he mock glared at Barry.

Of course, not five seconds later Barry found out that Leonard was like calcium bicarbonate as they toppled through the opening in the railing and down into the water, getting engulfed by the cool liquid immediately.

Upon surfacing, he was met with a wave of water to the face and a grumbled ‘watch where you’re going next time’ as Leonard proceeded to splash him again, coughing slightly while Barry tried to blink his eyes open without getting water in them.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he laughed, ending up with a mouthful of water for his efforts during the next splash.

Which was fine, he supposed. He deserved it. He wasn’t sorry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3


	36. #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I were sin2x and you were cos2x, together we’d be one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your concern! I am resting and taking care of myself; don't worry. The only dumb thing I'm doing is writing, but I don't want to leave you all hanging for a long time--concussions take a long time to heal.
> 
> Someone stop me before I make my head worse XD

Barry watched Leonard’s carefully blank face, the way his eyes seemed to be boring into him, cold and calculating.

“Len,” he ventured, brow creasing in concern, lips pursing as Leonard seemed to freeze up even more. “Are you alright?” Leonard simply continued staring at him with the same frustratingly blank expression. Honestly, it was moments like this that he truly wondered if he knew Leonard as well as he liked to say he did.

“Barry,” Leonard finally said, still looking like a statue despite his lips moving, “you do realize you’re asking me to take care of a living being? A small living being?”

“Yes,” Barry drawled slowly, brow furrowing even more. “Where’s the problem?”

Leonard just continued staring at him as if waiting for him to put two and two together.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out where Leonard was going with this. “Okay, so, maybe the mom won’t be thrilled I’m giving her kid to a criminal,” Barry muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s just for the night. I told her I would have my boyfriend watch her kid because I couldn’t—we both work a shift tonight because of the new meta-human.”

Leonard blinked at him before all the tension suddenly escaped and he was sagging against the couch, scrubbing his hands over his face, looking resigned and all kinds of exhausted. “What’s the name?”

“Marie-Anne,” Barry responded, watched the way the exhaustion seemed to make Leonard’s shoulders sag, but he nodded in consent, letting his head roll back. “I’m really sorry to ask you to do this. The shift wasn’t planned—I honestly was supposed to have the night free,” Barry told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. Just go and pick her up while I go make something for her to eat. How old is she?”

“Four.”

“Right,” Leonard responded, stretching his limbs as he stood up, dropping a soft kiss to Barry’s cheek as he walked past, giving his shoulder a light pat before he was sliding into the kitchen to make something. “No allergies, right?” At Barry’s confirmation, he heard Leonard begin rustle about and he sighed softly, still feeling the guilt claw around inside him, but pressed his lips together tight and left through the door.

When he came back with little four year old Marie-Anne, he found himself welcomed to the sight of pillows laid out on the floor, the couch pushed back and the coffee table off to the side with a sort of vast collection of small plates of finger food, a pile of napkins off to the side.

Leonard emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of water and set them on the table before walking over to where Barry was standing, Marie-Anne right beside him. He watched in surprise as Leonard crouched down and had one of the gentlest looks on his face that Barry had even seen as he held out his hand.

“You must be the Marie-Anne I’ve heard about,” he said, smiling and cocking his head to the side. Marie-Anne giggled, letting her small hand be grasped in his.

“I am,” she responded with a bright baby-toothed smile that made Barry want to coo even more than he already wanted to at the sight of Leonard being so gentle with the little girl.

“Well, Marie-Anne, I have some food out for you to eat and we can sit and watch a movie or play some games while we wait for your mom to be done with work. You can go over there to the tablet and pick out a movie, alright? Just as soon as you take off your shoes,” Leonard spoke, his voice still that same soft tone, eyes still gentle.

Barry watched as Marie-Anne let out a high pitched giggle of delight as she scrambled to get her pretty little flats off before hurrying over to the pillows and clambering upon them to get to the tablet, holding it in her lap, the brightness of the screen illuminating her face.

“Well, she seems easy, at least,” Leonard sighed as he straightened, cocking his head as he caught sight of Barry’s expression. “Everything alright?”

“What—yeah, just watching that made me kind of want one now.”

Leonard chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Yeah, no—I refuse to raise a kid with you without confirmation that you’re sticking around.”

“Well, if I were sin2x and you were cos2x, together we’d be one.”

Leonard blinked at him.

Barry stepped closer, pressing their lips together softly. “It means I’ll marry you if you let me—if you want me.”

He pulled back just far enough to see Leonard’s wide eyes and the shock written on his face before he was being tugged closer and their lips were pressed together once more, moving to a rhythm only they knew, the fingers of one of Leonard’s hands curled in his hair, the other gripping the material of Barry’s shirt at his shoulder.

“You have the worst possible timing—worse than your friends,” Leonard laughed softly, but there was such emotion hidden in the sound that Barry couldn’t help but press their lips together again in small desperation.

“God, I want to leave even less right now.”

“Go,” Leonard gasped, pulling away from the kiss, his brilliant blue eyes shining and swimming with emotion. “We will talk about this when you get back.”

“We will,” Barry agreed, smiling so hard it hurt, “when I come home.”

“When you come home,” Leonard repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3


	37. #31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are the Higgs Boson of my life, because without you my universe won't 'matter'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> So, I did some voice-to-text mojo to get this chapter out to you all, so I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long. I ended up making my head worse to I took a break from practically everything. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I had to quickly edit this because I still can't really read, but I think I got most of the mistakes out.

Barry was well-known for his spur of the moment ideas, although this had been one he had been considering for a bit. He guessed it still counted as ‘spur of the moment’ seeing as he hadn’t planned any of it; he had simply thought of it before.

They hadn’t really had anything, though. They just agreed on it and that was that.

Except Barry kind of wanted at least one symbol for them even though they weren’t going to have an event—which was why they were standing in a jewelry store, waiting for the lady to come back with their rings.

“Sorry for the wait. Here are your rings,” the lady said as she came back out looking mildly flustered, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks as she set the small velvet boxes down and opened them up for them to look at them.

Neither Barry nor Leonard were much ‘stone’ people, so they had foregone having any diamonds or special gems and had simply had them engraved, maintaining the simple platinum band they had agreed on.

“I’m sorry, but what you had engraved on them is literally the cutest thing,” the girl gushed suddenly, leaning over the counter a little bit. “Like, honestly, it’s one of the best engravings I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen a lot of the mushy stuff.”

Barry grinned, knocking his shoulder against Leonard’s. “I told you it was good!”

“I still have no idea what they say,” the male muttered in response and Barry laughed lightly at the girl’s gaping expression.

“The agreement was that if he paid for them, I was allowed to choose the engraving.”

“I mildly regret that deal,” Leonard muttered, but there was a sort of amusement in his voice.

“Well, too bad for you. You signed the papers today. You are legally stuck with me and the bad deals we make together ‘till death do us part’,” Barry laughed, reaching out for the boxes and plucking out the rings, looking at them before holding them up in order for Leonard to read the engraving on the inside of them.

“You are the Higgs Boson of my life, because without you my universe won't 'matter',” Leonard read aloud before leveling Barry with a flat look.

“Still regret it?”

“At least you stuck with your theme,” was the response he got, the soft sigh laced with fondness as he held out his hand for the one he was supposed to put on Barry’s hand. Slipping the one with ‘Higgs Boson’ on it on Barry’s left ring finger, he held out his hand for Barry to do the same to his.

“Don’t lie—you love them.”

“I love you—there’s a difference.”

Barry grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he placed a quick peck on Leonard’s lips. “Not really.”

Of course, as with all of Barry’s spur of the moment ideas, there were consequences.

The consequences this time included him being bombarded with questions about his ring and ‘when the hell did he get engaged’ and ‘since when were you even dating someone’ and ‘hold up—you’re married’.

And Barry could only blink and share a look with Leonard who sat on the med bed across the room with Mick and Lisa beside him, looking all kinds of amused, and wonder how the hell it was that apparently absolutely none of his friends and family even knew he was in a relationship.

How was this his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!


	38. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, baby, let me hack your kernel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to edit this, but there might still be mistakes, so I'm sorry if there are any. I still have a concussion and even doing voice-to-text, I obviously have to give the chapter a quick read through, but I might miss some things while not being at my best.
> 
> Enjoy, though!

“Hey, baby, let me hack your kernel.”

“And you wonder why I didn’t want to go to the carnival,” Leonard muttered and Barry laughed, turning in Leonard’s hold to let their foreheads rest against each other, their noses rubbing together.

“Shut up—that one wasn’t the worst one I’ve used.”

“Well, Mick didn’t punch you for it, so I guess it’s not the worst, but it’s definitely up there.”

Barry pouted, but mirth danced in his eyes as he turned back around to look over at Mick. “Was it a bad one, Mick?” he asked and the guy looked up from where he was talking to Lisa and Hartley, who had decided to join them when they were talking about going, looking over at them, an expression of vague confusion on his face. Barry snorted. “I guess we’ll never know.”

Leonard hummed noncommittally, his cheek resting against Barry’s shoulder, face buried in the crook of his neck, the hood of the parka pulled up over his face.

“Aw, poor Lenny is staying out too late past his bedtime,” Lisa laughed from where she was standing, coming over to try and peer at Leonard who grumbled and lifted his face enough to give her a glare.

“I came out to get a corndog and cotton candy—and whatever else seems good, not wait in line to get on the Ferris wheel.”

Barry chuckled, leaning back against Leonard, turning his head so that the fur-rimmed hood of the parka brushed his face. “We were out late last night and we had to wake up early to have breakfast with Joe,” Barry told Lisa.

“And Joe doesn’t really know how to do really relaxed breakfasts,” Leonard muttered.

“Did you take over his kitchen?”

“You should’ve seen Joe—one of the funniest expressions I’ve ever seen on his face,” he couldn’t help but laugh, suppressing it to a soft giggle when Leonard grumbled and pressed his face deeper in an attempt to avoid the shoulder jostling.

“I’m sad I missed it,” Lisa sighed, mock forlorn as she turned back to Mick, slipping easily into the conversation.

“This is nice, you know.”

“It’ll be better when I get my corndog.”

He laughed.

“You’ll get one, I promise.”

Leonard snuffled and remained in his resting position, shuffling forward when the line moved up, but never lifting his head more than necessary. “I better.”

He couldn’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments below! <3


	39. #40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you made of Nickel, Cerium, Arsenic, and Sulfur, because you’ve got a NiCe AsS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> I've come to the realization that I sincerely don't know how to take care of myself when it comes to writing XD oh well--I'm doing my best.
> 
> Enjoy, y'all!

He locked his arm tight around Leonard’s waist, rushing to the side, hiding them from the sudden blade of pressured air that cut towards where the male had previously been standing, pressing against him as he skidded to a halt by the light post.

“Right, so, as I was saying before,” Barry began, but Leonard danced out of his hold, firing a blast towards the machine on the meta-human’s hands helping him direct his blasts. It reminded Barry a bit too much of Hartley’s gloves.

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on taking him down, Scarlet? This is hardly the time for conversation,” Leonard drawled, allowing himself to be swept up in Barry’s arm again as another blast headed to where they had previously been.

“You won’t answer my question, though,” he whined, letting himself be pulled down as a blade of pressurized cut right above them, making him winced slightly as it connected with the brick wall, making a sizeable dent.

“You already know my answer.”

“Can you be persuaded otherwise?”

“Scarlet,” Leonard deadpanned, leveling him with a bored look that was noticeable even through his goggles. He fired a continuous blast at the meta-human, grinning as he caught one of the machines on the man’s arm when he lifted a hand to shield his face.

“Well,” Barry trailed off, rubbing the back of his head, yelping as he quickly had to dart to the side to avoid another blast.

“Maybe you should focus a bit more,” Leonard called over, quickly darting out of the way of a series of blasts directed at him, but they were more spaced out now that one of the gloves was frozen solid.

Barry quickly darted over, once more wrapping an arm around Leonard’s waist and quickly darting behind the meta-human, placing Leonard down and giving him the space he needed to aim and fire, hitting the other glove perfectly, the machinery freezing solid. Barry quickly knocked the man out once the machine was inoperable, gently lowering the guy to ground before turning to face Leonard.

“Are you made of Nickel, Cerium, Arsenic, and Sulfur, because you’ve got a NiCe AsS,” he whispered, tugging the man closer by his parka.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It’s one drink with my sister. Please?”

Leonard groaned, head lolling back, a stream of air escaping him as he frowned. “Are you going to be there?”

“Yeah,” he responded quickly.

Leonard sighed. “If you promise not to leave me alone with her, then fine.”

He positively beamed, holding Leonard close and getting ready to take off running as the sound of police sirens grew louder. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“If you say so,” was Leonard’s muttered response that got lost in the wind as Barry took off just as the first cop car pulled up to the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!


	40. #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is your name Google? Because you have everything I’ve been searching for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“And here I thought I was married to some sharp cheddar cheese ball, but nope,” Leonard drawled, dropping the next little metal pill on the tray, lips pursed as he dabbed away at the blood. “I’m apparently married to some Swiss cheese instead.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“I told you I’d be fine, kid,” Leonard snapped, sighing and rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand before grimacing as some of Barry’s blood smeared on his brow bone, ignoring it in favor of returning to getting out the next bullet embedded in Barry’s back.

Barry heaved out a soft sigh, turning his head to face Leonard after adamantly refusing to meet the gaze of the older man since he had shown up in the Flash suit to put a stop to whatever trouble Len had gotten himself into—which had, apparently, been merely a discussion with a nearby gang, but when Barry showed up, everything had gone to hell.

He had ended up near the back entrance where there were people stationed—snipers, really—and ready to shoot, their guns trained on none other than Leonard.

In hindsight he should’ve just disarmed them before they could shoot, but at the time all that had been going through his head was that he had to get Leonard out of there. And now he was covered in bullet holes because he hadn’t immediately sped Leonard out of there for some reason.

Thankfully he had avoided any of them getting embedded too deeply or hitting anything important, but Leonard seemed to be pissed all the same.

“You can’t blame me for worrying,” he mumbled.

Leonard twisted the tweezers, clasping the small metal bullet and dragging it out of the wound, dabbing away the blood as he dropped the small object onto the metal tray. “I don’t blame you for worrying, but I can blame you for being dumb and not getting out of there quickly.” Leonard quickly set about patching up the bullet wounds, scowling all the while. It was only when Leonard was finished and Barry was allowed to sit up that he bothered answering.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

He watched Leonard sigh, looking down at his hands, at his fingers stained red with Barry’s blood.

“Don’t do that again, okay? If you feel the need to rescue me for whatever reason, fine—I can deal with that. But next time, clear out of there quickly, okay?” Leonard looked up at him and his eyes were silently pleading although his face remained somewhat stern, although softer at the edges.

He looked exhausted.

“Alright,” Barry agreed easily, moving over and pulling Leonard close, burying his face in the male’s neck, smiling a little bit when he felt Leonard’s arms wrap loosely around him in return. “I have a question, though.”

“What?” Leonard mumbled, lips brushing over the shell of Barry’s ear.

“Is your name Google?”

“What?”

“Because you have everything I’ve been searching for.”

“I’m starting to think I should’ve left you there.”

Barry only laughed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment on your thoughts! <3


	41. #38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if there were no gravity on earth I’d still fall for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by HotaruMuraki.
> 
> Well, this has certainly been a journey. Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you all enjoyed this fic and all the silly little drabbles that just kept getting fluffier and fluffier.

It was certainly an adventure, trying to figure out what it was that lead them to the stage they were at, Leonard sound asleep beside him. Barry could still feel the buzz of electricity under his skin from just having come back from running around as the Flash and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a bit, so he resorted to watching Leonard.

He couldn’t help but marvel at the progress they had made, how much closer they had become, all the hurdles they had overcome.

“Quit staring—it’s creepy,” Leonard muttered, voice muffled in the pillow as he opened an eye to squint up at him with a sleepy glare.

“It’s not my fault you’re a masterpiece.”

Leonard turned his face fully out of the pillow, opening both eyes to level him with a flat look while shoving at his shoulder. “Leave—you’ll stink up the room, you cheese ball,” he muttered, shove weak, eyes still bleary and clouded with sleep. Barry couldn’t help but laugh, but he was fairly sure there must have been some besotted look on his face because Leonard returned to having the majority of his face hidden in the pillow.

Barry was fairly certain that if the lights were on, he would see red painting the tips of the man’s ears.

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughed, shifting closer and unable to force back a smile as Leonard let himself be rearranged into Barry’s desired position, a hand automatically coming up to card through Barry’s hair as the speedster pillowed his head on the male’s chest.

There was a few moments of silence as Barry felt the light buzz of the speed-force finally dull down enough for him to feel the first threads of sleep weaving around his mind and the corners of his lips curled up slightly, the steady beat of Leonard’s heart a comforting noise flooding his ears and soothing his active mind.

“You know, I just really love you—like a lot.”

He felt Leonard shift slightly and smiled as Leonard mumbled a soft, “I know.” It meant more than Leonard probably knew for Barry to hear those words. It made him smile to know that Leonard was so assured in their relationship, that he didn’t question Barry’s affections or loyalty. It made him undeniably happy and honored to know that Leonard trusted him so completely, not just with their relationship but with Leonard’s heart that was so fragile, so consistently broken throughout the course of his life—just like Barry’s own—that it didn’t even have the barest resemblance of its original form. And Leonard trusted him with it.

“What? You aren’t going to say it back?” Barry teased and he loved that Leonard knew he was teasing, loved that neither of them would expect or force the other to say those three words back every instance one of them said it.

“Barry, even if there were no gravity on earth I’d still fall for you.”

He felt his cheeks flush.

“Now go to sleep,” Leonard grumbled, but Barry heard the slight skip in his heart beat and it made him grin, cheeks bearing a light dusting of pink as he let his eyes shut and let himself fall asleep to the soft lullaby of Leonard’s heart and soothing feeling of fingers carding through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can find me on instagram ( @saruma_aki ) if you want--it's all fandom posts and I let you all know when I have a new story out.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! <3


End file.
